Catch Me
by Jelli Kelli
Summary: At the start they hate one another, but when they become ice skating partners, Jack Frost and Elsa Arendelle start to form a love which will thaw their frozen hearts. No powers. Modern AU. References to other movies. Please Read. Please Review
1. Be My Partner?

**Authors Notes: This is my first Jelsa fanfic. I have been in various arguments with my friend about Jelsa, but I love them, and I hope people read my story. It is modern, they won't have any ice powers, though I do love the powers. Jack is sexy, Elsa is sassy, they're perfect.**

Be My Partner?

"Skating is your thing Jack, not mine. Sorry." Rapunzel tells him as they walk together to get an ice tea. Jack groans, he was set a task by North to get a partner to skate with, and none of his female aquintances, nor friends would skate with him, either because they still ated him for what he put them through or simply because they couldn't or wouldn't skate. He rubbed his eyes with his hands and groaned once more, ruffling up his dyed white hair, "Hey, I know someone you can try." Rapunzel spoke up, announcing she had a plan. She looked at Jack with a wide smile and huge green eyes which said, _and so do you_. Jack removed his hands from his face and looked at her hopefully, she tilted her head as if to hint towards who it was that she meant. Jacks blue eyes widened as it dawned on him who she meant.

"No! Not her! Anyone but her!" he announced standing from his seat in disgust as if the chair was the girl that Rapunzel meant. Rapunzel glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest, "I know she's your cousin and I'm sorry, but I will not skate with Elsa Arendelle, I would much rather skate naked than with her." Jack announced in disgrace that his sweet innocent little friend could suggest something like that.

"You have skated naked before Jack, you know that. But Elsa is different now, she's getting help for her condition, and you need someone to skate with." Rapunzel pointed out to Jack just as her boyfriend approached to take Rapunzel away. "I have to go, Jack. Think about it, okay. She is a really nice girl once you get to know her." Rapunzel reassured Jack.

"Who are you talking about blondie?" Flynn asked, it became apparent that he preferred that name to his real name a long time ago, and he called Rapunzel blondie because he could and would, even though she had short brunette hair. When he'd first met her she had really long blonde locks.

"Elsa. Jack is looking for a skating partner, and I suggested he ask Elsa, you've seen her skate haven't you Eugene." Rapunzel stated using Flynn's real name much to his dismay, but it seemed alright whenever she called him that.

Flynn nodded, "Oh yeah, Elsie is great, just be careful not to push her too far, she tends to get angry quite easily. Go on Jack, give her a chance, she has changed quite a lot." Flynn stated pulling Rapunzel away with him, at which point Jack had gone off of his ice tea and threw it in the trash can beside him, standing and stuffing his hands in his hoodie pocket.

"So, Miss. Arendelle, I guess its about time we reintroduced ourselves, since Punzie and Flynn seem so sure that you are such a good skater." Jack said to himself as he made his way toward the Arendelle household. He remembered it really well, how he, Punzie, Hiccup, Merida and Elsa would all spend their weekends at the Arendelle household, but after a while Elsa changed from the sweet little girl they all knew and loved, to the depressed girl nobody saw.

As he reached the big oak door and pushed the small plastic button, a loud ring was heard and footsteps from the inside came hurdling down. Then swiftly and as if awaiting his arrival the door swung open, "Kristoff I-" a strawberry blonde girl with big blue eyes and freckles announced, her big smile deflating slightly as she saw it wasn't 'Kristoff'. "Oh, hi Jack. We wasn't expecting you, sorry to sound so disappointed, I'm just waiting for my friend." She said, stepping aside slightly so he could come in. The house looked a little more different than before, everything about it just seemed weird.

"Thanks Anna." Jack mumbled getting the pack of cigarette's out of his pocket and fiddling slightly with the box in his hands waiting for Elsa, "So, um, where is your sister?" he asked and as if on cue he heard a melodious voice ring out from upstairs.

"Anna? Who was it?" aske the voice, Elsa's voice, and Anna gave Jack this cheeky grin.

"Why don't you come down and see, I'm sure you'd be surprised to see _him, _I certainly was." Anna said sweetly, not hinting who it was exactly only what gender Jack was. Jack heard Elsa's footsteps from above and heard her mumbling something rude under her breath.

"Anna, why do you do this to me? I asked you a simply question, the least you-" she stopped as she saw Jack standing there, with his navy blue hoodie and a pack of cigarette's in hand, "Oh, Jack, what are you doing here?" Elsa asked, not sounding at all pleased to see him, no biggy, he was only here to see if she wanted to become his ice skating partner.

"Nice to see you too Elsa, I wanted to know if you wanted to be my skating buddy? I know how much you love skating and thought it was abou time you should everyone what you can do. So what do you say? Wanna be my partner?" he offered her, giving her a smirk and the glint in his pale blue eyes said that everything about this girl who he used to know and play tricks on had changed, she was amazing, with a slender figure which was hugged by sking tight jeans, platinum blonde hair braided and left to hang on her shoulder, and big blue eyes like her sister. She wasn't just little Elsa Arendelle anymore.

She was a woman.

**Authors Notes: Yes, I know, I changed the chapter, I did so because I didn't like the first one, so I changed it, you'll forgive me in time, hopefully, but in the meantime, please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Why Choose Me?

**Authors Notes: So I know its not good to change a chapter, but I didn't feel comfortable with the first attempt, so I changed it.**

Why Choose Me?

Elsa looked at Jack in a skeptical manner. "Me? You, Jackson Overland Frost are asking _me,_ Elsa, to be your partner? Wow, I think those cigarette's have gone to your head Frost, or have you forgotten what I am?" Elsa asks in disbelief as she slowly descends the stairs of the house and approaches Jack. She tries to remain looking intimidating as she approaches him, but the height difference makes it harder and less sufficient. Without him noticing she snatches the cigarette box from him and throws it to Anna, who catches and immediatly throws in the bin. Anna then smirks as she continues to watch a short Elsa interrogate Jack about why he _really _asked her. Jack smiles to himself, squeezing Elsa's cheeks in one hand and snickering to himself.

"Believe me Snowflake, it wasn't entirely my choice, I'd be pretty glad to partner with Ursula, but I was worried she would break the ice, with you I don't have to worry about that, because more or less the ice wouldn't break, but you would." He explained to her as he released her cheeks from his grasp and watched as she caressed both her cheeks with one hand, she smirked slightly rolling her eyes.

"If you are trying to insult me Jack, thats the wrong way to do it, because thats not insulting. So who's choice was it then? Couldn't have been North's he doesn't know me." Elsa walked over to her sister thinking about it for a moment, before gasping and snapping her fingers as if she just realised something important, which she kind of did, "Was it our sweet cousin Rapunzel?" Elsa asked, wrapping her arms around Anna's shoulders. Jack nodded, but gave an obviously fake smile as if to tell her he didn't want her to be his partner.

"Yup, that's right, Snowflake, but if you don't want to be my partner then I understand, I'll just go find someone else." Jack said quickly, hoping to have a quick getaway, but Anna stood in his way, "Hey! Move! You stole my cigarette's and now you want to steal my freedom, ladies, I know I'm a magnet and all, but I can only deal with one at a time." He chuckled, but neither girls laughed.

"Oh please, Frost. I just want to know why choose me? I mean after all you said your 'the magnet', so why choose me?" she asked, she deepened her voice when rephrasing 'the magnet'. Anna giggled constantly looking between her sister and Jack, there was something in the youngest Arendelle that seemed to snap, though both of them seemed to hate one another, there was something else hidden beneath. Jack seemed aggrivated by the girls and their constant questions. He groaned and hit his hand against the wall.

"No reason, okay! It was a mistake! I won't bother you again! Now please let me leave." He begged, Anna seemed reluctant, but Elsa giggled slightly before nodding allowing him to leave. He breathed a yes before rushing out the door.

Anna approached Elsa with a look of shock and disbelief on her face, "Elsa? Are you serious?" she asked in horror, "You've always wanted to be involved in a winter sport, and that was your chance! Why didn't you take it?" Anna asked in confusion and horror. But the evil look in Elsa's eye gave Anna a horrible chill. "Elsa, what're you planning?" she asked in a devious tone.

"He doesn't want me to be his partner, does he? Well I'm going to annoy him so much, and tomorrow, I'm going to go and see North." Elsa explained with a wicked smirk on her face. Truth be told there was a time when Jack and Elsa both had a thing for one another, but they were young, and now both of them have had their fair share of lovers, Elsa's most recent ex was also a skater, he had asked if she wanted to join him on the ice as his partner, but it turns out that all the time throughout Elsa's relationship with him, he was using her. His name, Patrick "Pitch" Black. His friend Hans, was now currently dating Anna, and Elsa had a strange feeling about him.

When they were younger, Elsa had been known as an emotionally unstable, depressed child, who shut her sister and friends out of her life, nobody knew why the sudden change had happened, one day she was as happy as Larry, the next she had isolated herself in her bedroom and took to drawing things like snowmen, snowflakes and everything to do with winter. Her therapist said that her obsession with winter was probably something to do with her depressed state, but her mother and father always knew that Elsa and Anna had always shared a love for winter. None of their friends actually knew why Elsa chose to seclude herself from them, only Elsa and her parents actually knew the truth.

"I don't understand it, she used to be so much fun." Hiccup slurred at Jack, intoxicated by the amount of alcohol he'd consumed. "I mean, weren't there times we'd see her at school and be like, 'heey Elsaah, how you doin'?'" He slurred a bit more, his words were understandable, but prolonged. Jack twisted his bottle on the table in front, Hiccup was known for not being able to hold his drink, where as Jack was expert at that and had a technique too.

"Yeah, I know, but it's just, didn't she used to hang around with people like Pitch Black, Vanessa Tentacle, Gaston Hunter and the Tremaine sisters?" Jack asked, though everyone saw how uncomfortable she seemed around them, she didn't fit in, but they never pushed her away and she never left their side. Hiccup nodded and grimaced slightly thinking about the group of trouble makers.

"Rumor has it, Elsie, is dating Pitch." Hiccup said just before he got up to leave. Jack sat there looking dazed and confused, inside he broke slightly, thinking about how sweet Elsa could date someone as disgusting as Pitch, but then he remembered how she'd shut him out for so many years.

"They're perfect for one another." He mumbled, before getting up to follow Hiccup.

As the moon shone brightly over the houses, Elsa sat on her windowsill looking out at the moon, she sighed and smiled, "Why choose me? Jack Frost, when you could choose anyone you want. I'm the only one you should be staying away from, keeping your distance. I'm..." she didn't finish her sentence, as her eyelids closed and she was engulfed by sleep.

**Authors Notes: I know, its terrible, I would like to make other Jelsa stories, but I'm afraid I won't get any reviews on those stories. So tell me what you think, any constructive criticism?**


	3. I Won't Catch You

**Authors Notes: Yay, I have a lot of followers, this is good news. Thank you for reviewing my story people, I like reviews, there nice. I decided Elsa and Jack will be twenty or something like that, because I don't want to write another highschool story. Finally, when I said about Elsa aving a fair share of lovers, I meant thats what the rumors would say about her, I guess I didn't make that clear.**

I Won't Catch You

Elsa made her way towards the ice rink where she knew North would be teaching young skaters how to skate properly. You could see the man a mile away, he was large with white hair and matching beard and always wore red. He was a nice man and lots of people called him Santa, for his Santa-like qualities. He noticed Elsa and suddenly he outstretched his arms and boomed, "Elsa! How is favourite female skater?" his Russian accent strong and comforting. She smiled lightly, and in the corner of her eye saw a little girl struggling to keep balance on the skates. Swiftly and without hesitation Elsa was by the girls side and helped her stand properly. The girl thanked Elsa and skated off to her friends. "I am impressed, Elsa you are very observant. Have you thought anymore about my offer? My male skater is still searching." North said, truth is North had seen Elsa skate other times, and because he knew of Jack and Elsa's past, he didn't tell either of them about how he believed they could skate together or how they would skate together, but when Elsa rejected the offer at first, he sent Jack on his quest to find a partner.

"Yes, I have a bone to pick though." Elsa said softly, and North raised a bushy eyebrow at her in question, "Why didn't you tell me the 'male skater', was Jack Frost?" Elsa asked, North's big infectious smile suddenly dropped and he looked at his feet. Elsa chuckled slightly, "Don't worry, I'm actually looking forward to annoying him, he came round yesterday asking me if I wanted to be his partner." She explained.

"So how will it annoy him?" North asked softly, a tinge of laughter behind his voice. Elsa tapped her nose twice to show secracy. North chuckled and clapped his hands to announce the task he was setting his students. As Elsa tied her skates up on her feet and made her way over to the rink, she saw a flash of white in the corner of the poorly lit ice skating rink, she smiled to herself as she turned away to get something in her bag. He hadn't noticed her.

"North!" Jacks voice shouted above all the screaming children, North turned his attention from the vast bunch of young, aspiring skaters to his professional skater.

"Ah! Jack Frost! I have news! You have partner!" North announced encircling the other man in a bone crushing hug, Jack frowned as he escaped the bigger mans grasp. "Now where is she? Snowflake?" He called out. Jack looked up and frowned at North. From behind the outskirts of the rink a woman with platinum blonde, braided hair stood up, with her slender body facing backwards from North and Jack. She seemed familiar. As she turned she was familiar. Jack's eyes immediatly widened.

"You!" Jack shouted out of anger, shock, annoyance and slight excitement.

"Hello Jack. I'm your partner." She said with a smirk. Jack looked up at North and groaned. "Thats a nice reaction, see I told you it would annoy him North." She said giggling. Jack's mouth dropped to the floor, he scoffed and folded his arms across his chest looking at the pair of them expectantly. "I took up the offer of being your partner Frost. But I just want to know you'll catch me if I fall." Elsa asked batting her eyelids in a teasing way. It had been years since Jack last saw her act like this, his heart was warmed slightly, but he shook his happiness away and glared at her.

"I won't catch you. North why didn't you tell me it was _her_? I thought you said I could choose, I didn't choose her. I want to skate with someone I'll actually get along with." Jack explained, he took a quick glance at Elsa through the corner of his eye and he swear on everything he knew he saw a flicker of hurt in her expression. What was she suddenly changing? Bit late now.

"That is why you will learn to get along. Jack, Elsa is one of my other skaters, she is good. You and her will be brilliant together. Now. I give you two days to get to know one another. Then we start practice." North announced clasping his hands together and rubbing them to keep them warm.

"Oh, we know each other North." Jack sneered glaring at Elsa, he didn't really know why he was so angry with her, was it because she'd shut him out? Because she had gone behind his back and agreed to be his partner? Or, because she was dating Pitch Black, Jacks arch nemesis? Either one the anger scared him and definetly Elsa. "Me and _Snowflake _go way back." Jack said as though he didn't have time for this. Throwing his arms up in the air he turned and made his way out.

"Was there something I missed?" North asked glancing down at Elsa who had tears in her eyes as she watched her old friend walk away with hatred in his heart.

Ignoring North she whispered to herself, "Jack, I'm sorry." She felt Norths hand on her shoulder and wiped her eyes with the pad of her thumb and looked up at the large man with red puffy eyes, she put on a smile.

"He'll come round." North reassured Elsa, but she wasn't sure Jack would, not with how she'd been for so many years. But she remained hopeful and patted Norths hand on her shoulder.

"I hope so." She said as she too left the rink.

**Authors Notes: I know, Jack was really out of character, I just thought that he would've been annoyed with a lot of things and that would've shown in how he treated Elsa. Now I'm not sure if my reason for Elsa shutting everyone out is good enough, I will work on it if not. But I won't tell you what it is yet. Please leave a review to tell me what you think, I value your opinion. X**


	4. Things Just Changed

**Authors Notes: The only reason why Jack smoked was because Elsa wasn't in his life, now that she is slowly getting back into his life he will slowly begin to stop. Also, as the story goes on Jack and Elsa will begin to fall in love. It's only just the beginning I need a chance to at least get the story going. This chapter will possibly explain a little more about what happened between Jack and Elsa.**

Things Just Changed

In anger and frustration Jack stormed trough the doors of the bar that he was to meet Hiccup in, with fire in his eyes and a scowl on his face. Hiccup saw the anger on his friends face and prepared himself, twisting the glass in front of him, he leaned closer to Astrid and mumbled, "This will be interesting." And Astrid nodded in agreement. Looking up at Jack the both of them gave him a warm smile as Hiccup greeted him, "Hey Jack, have you found yourself a partner yet?" He asked and Jack slammed his fist against the bar, ruffling his hair with his other hand. The bartender glared at the white haired boy, but continued to dry the glasses. "Let me guess, not so well as you'd like." Hiccup commented as Jack slouched onto a bar stool and ordered himself a beer. "Anyone we know, Jack?" Hiccup asked as Astrid walked to the other side of Jack placing a comforting hand on his tense shoulder. Jack nodded furiously, "Okay, any hints?" Hiccup asked, hoping his friend would at least answer him.

"One word; Elsa." Jack grumbled, there was a slight glisten in his eyes, like he was upset and was about to cry, but he was strong and wouldn't allow it. Hiccups reaction changed instantly and he sat back puffing his cheeks out and his eyes almost popping out of their sockets. Astrid on the other hand looked utterly confused, not knowing the whole ordeal between Elsa and the gang.

"Wait... back up, who is Elsa? And why are you so disappointed in having her as a partner, she can't be that bad." Astrid asked and looked at Jack expectantly, Jack just turned his gaze to Hiccup who breathed out before leaning forward so he could speak to Astrid easier.

"Jack and Elsa used to be best buddies before you knew us, but then Elsa started to shut people out and keep herself hidden away, she wouldn't talk to anyone... not even Jack, thats why. I don't think its disappointment, just fear." Hiccup explained, Astrid still had the confused look on her face, she looked at Jack who was staring sadly at his glass and Hiccup who had his lips pursed together as if to emphasize how bad the situation is.

"But surely she had her reasons. I mean, who knows, she might've had some contagious disease and didn't want you guys to catch it, or maybe she has an illness which effects her life." Astrid thought.

"Then why didn't she just talk to us through the door." Jack grumbled, he seemed tired now, like all he wanted was to go home and go to bed, he looked up at bit at the drinks behind the bar and smiled slightly, "I remember when me and... Elsa would build a snowman with Anna every time it snowed, then we'd have a snowball fight and make snow angels. She was so much fun, then we'd always pull pranks on the others during summertime because they all hated winter so we didn't see them during winter. But everyday with Elsa Arendelle was... amazing, at the time I didn't know what love was, I thought it was something you could only share with your parents, but looking back I realise, I loved her." As he reminisced the past he had grown a smile big enough to crack his face in half, but then he was brought back to the present and the smile faded and was replaced with a scowl, "Then, things just changed, it took place within three days, the first she was reluctant to get out of her room, the next something had happened between her and Anna and she was always sad, then she..." Jack trailed off not wanting to continue, picking up his glass which was still full he glared at the brownie-orange substance. "She can't just do this!" he snapped.

Astrid put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Maybe you should just ask her why she shut you out, I mean, you've got the perfect opportunity now, she's your partner." She advised, seeing how stressful remembering was for him. He shook his head looking at her with puffy eyes. She sighed, "Sometimes it better to forget the past, Jack. Talk to her. Or I will." She threatened, he smiled softly.

"Thanks guys. But I think I'm going to go home now. See you both soon." He said as he left, he hadn't touched a drop of his beer and it was just left there.

"Poor guy." Hiccup remarked as he watched his friend leave.

"Poor guy? Poor Elsa." Astrid stated, Hiccup raised an eyebrow to her statement and gave her a questioning face. "You do know what her 'issue' was right?" she asked hoping he'd nod, but alas, he didn't he gave her a blank look before shaking his head.

"Only Elsa and her parents know. Not even Anna knew what was wrong until after their parents died, Anna wouldn't even tell us." Hiccup replied and Astrid slapped her forehead, Hiccup frowned once more, "Wait... do you know?" he asked and she nodded as if to say 'of course.'

"Its as clear as day." She stated and Hiccups face remained confused.

**Authors Notes: So Astrid knows, and now you know what happened between Elsa and Jack, I would've put more detail, but I didn't know how to, I apologise for how little there is of the detail and how plain this part of the story is, trust me, I shall make it more interesting. I would like to point out that Elsa does not enjoy the company of her 'friends', I just thought that because of her 'issue' she thought herself as dirt, and they are villians. Maybe I'll add more characters later, if you want to see any other characters please say, I am going to have Merida in later chapters, all the characters from Frozen and all the characters from ROTG. I do not own any of the characters and I may add in my OC. But in the mean time, I would love to see what you think, please review.**


	5. I Have The Right To Know

**Authors Notes: So, Elsa and Jack are going to start to communicate now, we'll find out some things.**

I Have The Right To Know

It was barely awkward when Jack saw Elsa next, because neither of them actually acknowledged the others presence in the room, and as North went on about trusting each other, Elsa couldn't hold back a scoff as she heard 'trust' for the third time in one sentence. She looked up from her feet and saw how everyone was looking at her with quizzical looks on their faces, through the corner of her eye she caught Jack frowning at her, she looked between North and his assistant Phil. "I'm sorry, but trust?" she asked with a small laugh afterwards, Jacks frown increased and Norths quizzical look became more puzzled. "You heard him yesterday, North. If I fell he would not catch me. You want me to trust him? It won't happen. I will only trust him when he catches me." She stated crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive manner. Jack rolled his eyes and scoffed twisting on his skates so he was facing Elsa. She turned her head to face him, but not her body. Norths quizzical gaze went from Elsa to Jack, and Phil had given up and gone off to the bumper of the rink.

"Yeah, and if I fell you'd go off and sulk in your room for... oh, how long was it... twelve years." Jack stated in an aggressive tone reffering to when Elsa had shut him out, she flinched a bit before moving her hands to rest on her hips as she turned to face Jack, he took a step closer to her. Her icy glare could've sent icicles through him.

"I had my reasons!" she snapped, and she too took a step towards him. Jack raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly, but not in a teasing manner, in an evil way.

"Oh yeah? Care to share what those reasons were my little _Snowflake._" Jack sneered and suddenly they both realised how close they'd gotten, their faces inches away, their breaths mingling in the air, and a blush forming on both their faces. Elsa wanted to reach out and stroke his cheek, and tell him that with all her heart she was so sorry about what had happened. But she couldn't. Jack wanted to just wrap his arms around her and pick her up, spinning on his feet and never let her go. But he couldn't, because she was out of his reach, not physically, but mentally.

"I can't tell you. I don't trust you." She sneered back at him, turning on her heel and looking at the seats around the rink, her eyes filling with tears, Jack too turned from her glaring at the changing rooms in front of him.

"Well, obviously, my little stars need time to patch things up." North said awkwardly through the silence. Phil had returned and mumbled something into Norths ear. Norths face lit up and with a thundering sound he clapped his hands together causing the sound to ricochet throughout the cool air and make the other three people cover their ears. "I have idea!" He announced, Phil stood proudly by his side as it was he who had actually come up with the idea. "You shall spend three nights with one another and then! If things do not work out we will think of somthing else, but if all is well, we shall be best skaters on Earh! I is a genius!" North shouts and Phils pride deflates.

"What! No! I'm not spending three days with her!" Jack shouts spinning round and pointing a finger at Elsa.

"Oh charming! A little while ago you was depserate to know why I shut you out for twelve years of our lives." Elsa said, sarcasm evident in her voice as she crosses her arms over her chest, feeling that oh so familiar hurt inside. But she continues to look away.

"Hey, I think I have a right to know! I think all of your old friends have a right to know, or have you forgotten about them Elsa?" Jack asked in an accusing manner. Elsa turned and looked at Jack with tears in her eyes, one tear had started to trickle down her cheek. Jack looked shocked at first, but then held his stern angry face as he waited for an answer.

"I never forgot! How could I? For your information Jack, both Rapunzel and Anna know! Because they're family and I trust them. I couldn't trust you Jack, not then and definetly not now." Elsa said with sad eyes, she shook her head and skated past Jack. Just as she was to pass him, he grabbed her arm looking at her face, his angry eyes softened only slightly as he saw the pain in her big blue eyes, he took her hand in his and held it up in front of her, their fingers intertwining.

"Please. I know the old you is still in there. I miss her. I just want you to tell me where she went. I'm not asking anymore, I'm begging." He pleads with her, but she slips her hand away from him.

Shaking her head she responds with glassy eyes and thin cracked lips. "Then catch me. Jack." She whispers before walking away not wanting to hear another word. Jack instantly knew she didn't mean to literally catch her. It was a metaphor. _Their _metaphor. They would always catch each other, no matter what, so it hurt her more than anything else he had said when he had claimed he wouldn't catch her.

"I will, I just need the chance." He whispered after her figure had left through the changing rooms.

**Authors Notes: So things are slightly beginning to unwravel (don't know how to spell that word, so sorry). I have been thinking about changing the name of this story to something like 'Catch Me' or 'Catching Stars' But I don't know. Also, should I do an entire chapter with only Jack and Elsa? It is up to you. Please tell me what you think, should I tone it down a little with the aguing or keep it going like this? Your reviews are very important to me so please do review.**


	6. Tell Me More

**Authors Notes: I changed the name as was advised to me. I quite like the idea of calling my story 'Catch Me' because the story is basically about Elsa building up her trust so she can open up more to Jack. It will take a while before you find out what is really wrong with her and what happened to her, but I assure you, I shall make it worth while.**

Tell Me More.

They went ahead with North's – Phil's – idea because North had literally threatened their lives if they didn't. Though the plan had been altered by North without either of them knowing. North showed up on the day they were meant to start this littler 'partner intervention' with four tickets to Paris; Phil was to come too. Elsa looked at North quizzically as he handed out plane tickets to each of them. "Wait, North, what are these... Why do they look like plane tickets to Paris... for a week?" Elsa asked as she looked the ticket over, hoping it was a fake and that North was playing a ridiculous trick on them both. North smiled and released a small chuckle. Elsa's blue eyes widened as she realised Norths intentions. "Oh, no! Nononono! North! I can't go to Paris for a week! What about Anna? All the packing? I need clothes if I'm going to a foreign country. I need to tell Anna how to work everything... I-I, North!" Elsa stammered as she listed off the reasons why she could not go. North still had that smile on his face, and his chuckle got bigger. Elsa looked over at Phil and asked as though North was not still standing there, "Why is he still laughing?"

"Because, my little Snowflake. Everything is sorted. All packing, all the telling to Anna. Everything is sorted, so no need to worry." He explained with an enormous grin on his face. North and Phil both excitedly looked over at Jack, whilst Elsa could only look at him through the corner of her eyes, he had this look on his face which said he wasn't at all fazed by these sudden plans.

Shrugging his shoulders, Jack answered Phil and Norths hopeful look, "I've got nothing planned, so I don't see why not. Besides I believe it'll be a great chance for me and Elsie to catch up." Jack smirked, he called Elsa 'Elsie' because he remembered how much she used to hate being called that by all the other boys, but didn't actually seem to mind whenever Jack called her that. But she minded now, as she swiftly turned her head to glare at Jack intensly. "Oh, I'm sorry Elsa. Lots of things have changed over those lonely twelve years, obviously you still hate being called that." He stated with a cheekiness in his voice.

"I'm going to talk to Anna, if I'm going to be spending a week with _him_ then I need some sort of sanity in my life before hand." Elsa told North as she began to leave the rink.

"Sanity, with Anna? Please." Jack snorted. Enraged by his insult to her sister Elsa turned around and glared with more ferocity. Jack looked at her with a smug smirk on his annoying face and something inside Elsa snapped as she ran at him and tackled him to the ground. In shock Jack looked up at her as she straddled his stomach.

"Don't you dare insult my sister!" she shouts in his face with an angry look in her eyes, but she quickly realised what she was doing and got off of him. "You have no idea, Frost!" she exclaims as she hugs herself and walks off.

Propping himself up onto his elbows he watches as she leaves. "Elsa! Wait!" he calls after her, and shockingly, she stops. He quickly gets to his feet and runs over to her, slipping a few times on the ice just to get to her. He looks into those sad, betrayed eyes and pleads with his mind to stop battling about his next actions, because he can't mess this up. Finally he speaks up, "I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean to insult your sister. I-I want us to stop fighting." He pleaded, he rested his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"Tell me more in Paris Jack. I need to go and see my sister." She tells him as she goes.

After he'd called Rapunzel asking her about something that had been bugging him for a while, Jack found himself sitting opposite the short brunette haired girl with a cup of ice tea in front of him. "So, Elsa tells me you know what her little problem is. Care to share?" he asked, as though if she didn't he would pester her for years until she did.

Rapunzel sighed. "Jack, I can't. It's Elsa's secret, not mine. All I can tell you is that after her parents died she told her close relatives. Jack its trust. She'll only tell you if she trusts. From what I've heard, you told her you wouldn't catch her." She explained, and Jack looked at the window in anger and defeat. "Jack! How could you say that to her? After all it was 'your thing' back in the good old days." She snapped at him reffering to their past as history.

"She shut me out for twelve years, I was one her best friends for years of her life, and now, she wants me to catch her again? Sorry, Punzie, but I can't do that unless I see the old her. I need a chance to catch her, and she won't give me one." He sulked sitting back in his chair.

Rapunzel leaned in closer to her friend and took his hand comfortingly, "Then show her you care enough to try and catch her. Make her give you the chance." Rapunzel advised.

Jack pursed his lips together and nodded. "So, I'll see you after Paris?" he suggested, beaming.

**Authors Notes: I try to leave you wanting more because I don't want to create a story where you know what will happen next and you get bored easily, all you know at the moment is that our little Jelsa are going to Paris for some bonding time, you have no idea what will happen in Paris. The reason I chose Paris was because I have always wanted to go to Paris as it is the city of love, has a Disneyland, and the food sounds amazing. If any of lucky people have been I would love some facts about the amazing city. Please leave a review and I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Never Been To Paris?

**Authors Notes: This will be a chapter entirely on the plane. I'm finding it hard to seperate my story, because as you have noticed there are moments when the story jumps from one scene to another without any indication of doing so. Originally I did put something there, but the site removed it whenever I posted a chapter online. Apologies.**

Never Been To Paris?

As the boarded the plane, North saw the perfect opportunity to have Elsa and Jack sitting with one another throughout the entire plan journey to Paris. So after an awkward situation where Jack thought North was going to sit between him and Elsa, a que of people behind them waiting to sit down in their allocated places, North forcefully pushing Jack to sit next to Elsa, the plane took off. Jack struggled to get comfortable in between a large man like North and the girl who won't even look at him. Feeling Norths sharp elbow nudge him in the side he looks up to glare at the man. Said man also gives a responsive glare, leaning closer to Jack he whispers, "Talk to girl. If not, this trip shall be very awkward." His voice was stern in the Russian accent he possessed. Jack inwardly rolled his eyes as he looked over at Elsa who gazed out of the window, her face turned away from him, her ear plugs in, listening to whatever music she listened to. Jack looked back at North and shrugged as if to say there is nothing I can or will do. North gave Jack another sharp nudge in the ribcage causing Jack to buck forward in his seat. It caught Elsa's attention, but only briefly. Jack sat back in his seat and glared at North. "Try, Jack. I know you want to." North pleaded. Jack looked down at his lap before looking over at Elsa's free hand on her lap. He slid his hand into hers, it was cold, as usual, she never used to like it when things got too hot.

Elsa's attention was brought quickly away from the window and to hers and Jack's hands intertwined on her lap. She looked up into Jack's blue eyes, they held a look which she didn't recognise. Taking the ear plugs out she allowed him to speak to her. "You looking forward to our trip to Paris, _Elsie?_" Jack asked, teasing Elsa with the chosen name. She instantly snatched her cold hand away from his cold grasp and glared at him.

"As a matter of fact, no I'm not." She snapped in a hushed tone in case anyone else heard her. Jack's shock told her enough and she sighed. "I've never been to Paris, I have no idea what it'll be like, and I'd always thought I'd go to Paris with someone I was madly in love with, not the boy who currently hates me and two men who I don't really have much to do with." Elsa explained looking straight ahead of her at the mini TV screen in the back of the seat in front. Jacks heart sank slightly.

He took hold of Elsa's hand again and whispered. "I don't hate you, Elsa, I just wish you'd tell me why. You know you can trust me." His voice reassuring in her ear, he rubbed his thumb on the back of Elsa's cold hand in small circles hoping it was reassuring enough for her.

Jack turned his attention to North as Elsa looked out the window with a distant look, their hands still locked with one another. North held both thumbs up and had a big smile on his face, then swiftly turned back to his book he was reading as Elsa turned back. "I can't trust you, not yet. I wish I could, but its not as easy as it used to be." She explained with sad looking eyes.

Jack knew North was listening in on their conversation, so he chose his words wisely. "Trust issues?" he asked, she nodded. He brought his hand up to her cheek and stroked at the soft flesh a couple of times before removing his hand seeing how uncomfortable Elsa seemed. Looking down for a while Jack thought of something else he could say, so their conversation wouldn't end. Then he thought about what she had told him earlier. "Wait, so you've never been to Paris? You, Elsa Arendelle, have never been to Paris? I would've thought your rich parents would've taken you, after all, it is one of the most visited cities in the world." He told her with a winning smirk. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"If you remember Frost, my parents were always too busy working to take myself and Anna on any holidays abroad. We'd always go on holiday, but it'd always be somewhere with in travelling by car distance." She explained, and Jack nodded, meanwhile, North smiled to himself as he heard the conversation commence.

_Excellent. It is all falling into place._ He thought to himself as he watched Elsa's lips twitch and Jack's smirk turning into something a little less mischievious and more... Flirtatious? Then in Norths mind, something bigger happened, and he smacked the top of Phils head in front of him, Phil grumbled and groaned. "I have plan for..." he paused lowering his voice a notch as he noticed the many on lookers, he whispered to Phil after a while, "The two shnoodle-poops." He winked. Phils confused face showed he did not understand, but he shrugged and went back to eating the plane food.

Throughout the journey to Paris Jack held onto Elsa's cold hand, not once letting go. But despite the comfort in holding each others hands, there was an awkward silence between the two, Jack wanted to say stuff, but didn't as did Elsa.

So nothing much had improved. But North would change that. He vowed.

**Authors Notes: I'm going to add Tooth in now, I don't want to make her an evil character of sorts, but I had the idea of doing this for some time now. I won't tell you what that idea is yet, you'll just have to find out in the next few chapters. I hope you enjoyed this, please leave a review, I love seeing if I have new reviews.**


	8. What Do You Mean Sharing?

**Authors Notes: So lets just say I am still taking my GCSE's, so my grammar isn't amazing, I don't know when to put comma's or full-stops, I think I know when to use they're, their, there, but I'm not sure. If I do make any mistakes please tell me, I may not be able to change it but I shall apologise. One more thing, my keyboard on my laptop does not work properly, so sometimes there shall be words which have a letter missing. Just thought I'd let everyone know. Anyway! Story time.**

What Do You Mean _Sharing?_

It was late night when they landed in Paris, and that just made the cold air even more relaxing. A bus was awaiting their arrival, hired, of course, by North. On the bus, with cold air blowing out of the aircon, causing North and Phil to shiver, but Elsa and Jack to feel more comfortable as they get a bit of a rest on the bus. According to North the trip from the French airport to their hotel 'Hotel Plaza Athenee' would take an hour and a half, so they should rest up as they have a very busy day. But neither could actually sleep, there were times when they were younger, when they would have sleepovers and Anna would come in disturbing them pleading that they make a snowman, even if it was past midnight and still snowing outside. But everytime it would be either Jack or Elsa that took the blame to keep Anna out of trouble, even if it was Anna that caused the trouble, and the youngest sister never learnt. Whilst North and Phil both snored louder than a lions roar Elsa pulled out a leaflet that advertised the hotel they were staying at. Elsa's eyes widened as she looked over the information, she gasped, it was amazing, yes expensive and she vowed she would pay North back for the cost of this trip, but wow! She let out yet another gasp as she read on and this time Jack's head peeped through the small gap between the seats in front and whispered, "What?"

Jumping at the sound of his voice, she turned and pushed his head a little bit, playfully. "The hotel. Its located next to the Eiffel Tower..." she went on explaining about the hotel, with every new fact her eyes widened and Jack saw the little girl he used to know and love returning slowly. But then she made an unintelligale sound and Jacks dreamy smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern, turning his head slightly in the gap to look at her a bit more, she pointed at a figure on the front page looking over at North and Phil.

"How did they afford this? Did they rob the bank or something?" she asked and Jack gave a soft quiet chuckle as he listened to her rant on about how it was way too expensive and how she should've checked the price with them both before she agreed to join them. Then ranting on about how it was wrong of them to do this and how they should've been a bit more considerate. Jack walked from where he sat behind her to the seat next to her on the mini-bus. There was barely anyone left inside and the only people neither Jack nor Elsa knew were an old couple who were sat talking to the driver in the front.

"Hey, Elsa. Have you seen how much North earns every Christmas holidays with the work he does? Its outstanding, and of course you've got the ice-rink, the lessons, and all that. I'm pretty sure North could afford it. So stop worrying and just enjoy this." He told her with a comforting smile. He wanted to hug her, but before he could do so, he noticed how Elsa looked away from him and took her hands away from him too. Nothing had changed still.

And nothing would change throughout the journey to the Hotel Plaza Athenee, both of the younger participants in the trip gradually began to fall asleep. But as their eyelids shut and sleep overtook them, they were woken once again by Norths booming voice, "Snowflake, Jack Frost. We are here." He announced with his arms wide open as he stretched helping the driver to get all the luggage. "No! Do not touch that! I shall get those! You go help my friends!" you could hear North ordering someone around, Elsa put a hand over her mouth to stop the giggles and sudden yawn. Jack watched her, a sleepy smile forming on his face as he watched her smile.

Though it didn't look like the Elsa he rememberered, she was a stranger in his presence, but she was familiar. Like a song you can't get out of your head but you can't remember the name of it or who it was sung by.

She saw him through the corner of her eyes and stopped the giggle instantly, feeling herself turn red by embarassment. They soon followed Phil and North into the hotel reception, recieved two sets of keys and continued to follow the bigger men down the corridors towards their rooms. The rooms were opposing to one another and North had all four of them in one room, holding his stomach he announced in a sleepy tone, "Right, Jack, Elsa, you sharing this room."

Both Jack and Elsa's eyes widened, "Wait, what do you mean _sharing_?" Elsa asked, no longer feeling tired, more worried and shocked. North chuckled as Phil dropped Jack dark blue suitcase and Elsa's swirly light blue suitcase on the large double bed in the room. Jack and Elsa's gazes swiftly feel upon the double bed and their jaws dropped.

"I mean is, you is sharing room with Jack." North told them, and suddenly his russian accent had become extremely annoying. He gave them a smug smile, slowly exiting the room, but not before telling them both in a stern voice, "But please, no sex after midnight, hotel rules."

As the door clicked shut an awkward silence fell upon the two.

**Authors Notes: I apologise for not updating sooner, I have been away, but I have now updated and shall possibly update another chapter before tomorrow, if not I am sorry. But please, tell me what you think, I'd love to know.**


	9. I Never Forgot

**Authors Notes: This chapter was rushed because I wanted to finish it, but I think its terrible, there is a scene where our favourite couple, ahem, I can't go into too much detail, but this chapter is confusing and terrible. I am sorry.**

I Never Forgot.

The awkward silence that stayed in the air between them was not helping their situation, they were gobsmacked to say the least, but they needed to decided who would sleep where. Elsa was examining the room closely, there was no other bed in the room, there was a cute little bathroom next to the door that they had come in through, a balcony that looked out to the Eiffel Tower and a small arm chair in the corner of the room. The only place even remotely suitable for sleep was the large overly pillow loaded bed for two. Elsa was concerned. "Well, this is going to be fun." Jack commented bringing Elsa out of her little isolated worrying zone. She snapped her attention towards Jack and glared at him as if asking him 'are you serious?' He shrugged then pointing at the bed added, "It'll be just like when we were yonger and used to have sleep overs." He smiled and chuckled softly. But Elsa's expression didn't change. She remembered those days, but now it was different. Jack didn't seem aware of the differences and made his way into the bathroom to change into his nightclothes.

"Jack! We are not eight years old anymore. Things are different now, if you hadn't noticed. Plus, when we were younger we did not share a bed, we shared a room. No there's got to be some kind of mistake. I'm going to go see North, don't unpack anything yet." Elsa ranted making her way towards the door. Jack sat on the edge of the bed and laughed softly to himself.

"Elsa, I don't think there is any mistake. I think this was Norths plan all along." He told her, she turned on her heel giving him a quizzical gaze and he shrugged, "He booked a trip to Paris, he booked the hotel, I don't think he would've booked a double room intending it for him and Phil do you? Come on it'll be like old times." He tried, he was hoping she wouldn't fight anymore, because he was tired and was hoping to spend the night or week having some alone time with Elsa.

"No, it will not be like old times, Jack. I'm twenty and you're twenty-one years old. A lot of things have changed now Jack." She snapped, but Jack ignored the harsh tone of her voice, what stuck out the most for him was what she said.

"W-wait, you know how old I am?" he asked, making more of statement than a question. She looked away and nodded, he stood up and walked a bit closer to her. "So you remember my birthday?" he asked something in his eyes flickered on like a light switch, she looked up at him with mixed emotions in her eyes.

"Well, yeah. I never forgot any of it Jack." She said in a much softer tone. He'd grown this huge smile, too big to actually fit his face and it looked as if it hurt him slightly with how wide it was. Something dawned on Elsa. "Jack, did you think that I had forgotten everything that had happened between us? Just because I shut you out?" she asked looking down at her feet.

Suddenly the smile on Jacks face fell and he took Elsa's hand in his. "It hurt, Elsa. Because you never told me what had happened, or why. Why won't you tell me Elsa. I can help you, whatever it is or was, I'll listen. I care Elsa." He told her, but as he spoke she'd taken her hand away from his and hugged herself. She moved back from him, her back hitting the wall. Deciding to make his move he blocked her escape with his arm looking at her with tired hooded eyes.

"I can't Jack. Not yet. I hate that I am putting you through this Jack, but you won't understand." She tells him, her own eyes tired and hooded, as she tries to pus past his arm, he wraps it around her and brings her to him, he looks at her in the embrace that they were wrapped up in. Norths words wrung around in his head.

"What do you think North meant by no sex after midnight?" he asked, there was a hint of seductiveness in his voice, but Elsa was too tired to notice and before she could reply Jack had his lips on hers in a shocking kiss. Her arms were in an awkward position making it hard for her to push him away, but the kiss was nice, and because of her tired state she deepened it. But as they began to get into the kiss they pulled away, enough for them to untangle themselves and Elsa to slap his face. "Yup, yeah. You're right. Crossed the line. But I still think we need to go to bed, and then maybe we'll talk to North in the morning." He pointed out taking off his shirt in front of Elsa.

Looking away she stuttered, "Y-yeah, um, I'm going to, uh, sleep on-in-on the arm chair." She tells him, unzipping her suitcase and taking out her aqua blue vest and black shorts going into the bathroom to change. Jack looked briefly at the door to the bathroom, he felt his lips for a second, remembering the feeling of Elsa's lips, a small smile formed on his face. But the smile faded as he remembered how she continued to shut him out. Pulling from his suitcase his PJ pants he slipped into the oversized bed.

She emerged from the bathroom in her PJ's and her usually braided her let loose, she took a blanket from above the wardrobe and made her way to the armchair. "Elsa." Jack called, and she turned on her feet. He sat up on the bed and threw some of the covers from the other side of the bed and told her in a stern voice. "I'm not taking no for an answer. Come on. I won't try anything and it'll be as if I'm not even here, but I am not allowing you to sleep on the armchair." And without argument she joins him in the bed, keeping her distance. She would've quoted something about how he was acting like a gentleman, but didn't want anymore conversation.

But it wasn't because of tiredness, she felt awkward because of the kiss. She couldn't tell him about her problem, but she knew he was desperate to know why she shuts him out.

Neither knew that kiss had set off a thousand different future problems for them.

**Authors Notes: I apologise once more, because this is very bad and I was very tired when I wrote this, hence poor quality, however there shall be better chapters. I think this was probably just a filler chapter to explain how they dealt with the double bed issue. Maybe they will have hate sex. I don't know. Anyway, I still want to know what you think.**


	10. Do You Remember When?

**Authors Notes: This will be their first day in Paris together. Tooth will be involved in this chapter. I am sorry for the way I have made her, but she becomes good, I promise.**

Do You Remember When?

Waking up was awkward. With something stiff poking Elsa in the back and an arm wrapped around her waist there was nothing that could've made the situation worse. But finding out during breakfast that there was no mix up in rooms along with the fact that their room was actually meant for couples. Jack would've throttled North if he wasn't secretly happy with the thought of sharing a room with Elsa and hopefully getting to know her secret. Then was the little trip. Jack and Elsa were given a task, to spend a whole day with one another as if they were just starting again, a new friendship for the both of them. So North gave them some euros and sent them out whilst he and Phil discuss 'business'. Business actually meant North was going to explain more of his plan to Phil and Phil was going to take notes and understand what he had to do. North had this great idea that today would be the day that Jack and Elsa worked out their differences and started to get along again. He'd heard about their past and how Elsa had shut Jack out, and if today didn't work as well as he hoped, he had plan B. He really hoped he didn't have to use plan B. But he would do anything to get his two skaters to get along... or more.

Putting on her pinkish-purple coat she walked out of the hotel room, greeted by Jack who wore a dark blue hoodie and brown trousers. He was leaned against the wall opposite the door to their room and smirked when he looked at Elsa. She wore black trousers underneath the coat and a teal jumper with the words 'This Storm Inside' in silver glitter, she smiled sweetly and briefly at Jack before looking away and zipping up her coat. "Are you sure you need the gloves? The cold never used to bother you." He reminded her. She held her teal blue gloves close to her chest and continued to look sadly at her feet.

"It still doesn't. But... but I just need them." She snapped walking past him not wanting to answer any more questions, rubbing the back of his neck he swiftly followed after her. Things had once again become awkward between them. But Jack was never one to enjoy awkwardness, who is? So instead of keeping up the silence he boldly took her hand and held it close to him. "W-what are you doing?" she asked shocked.

"Holding your hand." He stated the obvious and smiled at her, she glared at him and rolled her eyes. "We used to hold hands a lot when we were younger. Remember?" he asked holding her hand a little tighter so she couldn't escape. Though still she tried.

"Of course I remember, you'd always hold my hand when I was scared, upset or... or happy. In fact, you held my hand whenever really. People would always say we were dating, we'd always tell them that we were siblings." She said laughing softly and holding onto his hand a little more. It made him smile as he realised how close she'd gotten to him and that she was genuinely smiling at him.

"It can be like that again? Can't it?" he suggested, suddenly she'd let go of his hand and managed to wriggle her hand free from his. His smile faded. "Elsa please. I'm willing to forget the fact that you shut me out, I just want it to go back to how it used to be. Please. Do you remember when we'd have hot chocolate and marshmallows in front of the fire and would watch movies until late?" he asked catching up with her. He ran in front of her and held her so she wouldn't walk past him, but he saw her eyes full of tears. "Wait what's worng? Elsa, please tell me. I can't catch you unless you let me in." He pleaded.

"Lets just go to the café, please Jack? I don't want to ruin today by causing an argument. Can't we just talk about something else apart from our past?" she suggested, he pursed his lips together nodded but there was anger in his eyes. Elsa looked at her feet for a moment whispering to herself, "I'm sorry."

The café wasn't any better, they sat there silently drinking hot chocolate, watching French men and women all loved up and others riding bicycles. Then, they were approached by an excited french woman with dyed blue hair and a bright green shirt and bright yellow trousers. "Oh, bonjour! You are beautiful American couple! Je m'apple Toothiana, though my friends call me Tooth." The excited French girl announced. "I am so sorry, but monsieur, I saw your hair. It is most amazing. It is dyed, no?" she asked and Jack felt his hair.

"Um, yes, it is. But, uh, we are not a couple. No, we are, uh, we're just... old friends, catching up in Paris." He explained. He looked over at Elsa with a smirk, but the expression on her face didn't change, instead the sadness on her face only increased, and suddenly Tooth had brought a chair to their table and was starting a very flirty conversation with Jack, mainly about his hair.

Feeling uncomfortable Elsa decided to make her move and leave. "Um, Jack, I'm going to go for a walk around, I'll see you later at the hotel." She told him, instead of stopping her or anything that she was desperatly hoping he would do, he shook her off nodding and continuing his conversation with Tooth. She nodded and left, as soon as she was on the other side of the road she turned to see Tooths hands running through his dyed white hair. Her heart and mind were screaming iin pain and hurt, but she kept a brave face on as she walked to a near by bridge.

She barely noticed the tear that slipped from her eye.

**Authors Notes: Damn. I wasn't meant to leave it like that, but hey, at least now Tooth is in the story. Soon we shall meet Sandy, Hans, Pitch, Bunny and a few others. Maybe that duke guy, I'll give him a French name, he can be some perverted dude trying to get in Elsa's knickers and then Jack saves her. That may be later though, anyway! Wow, you guys actually like the story? I didn't think it would do so well but some of the reviews. Thanks guys! Keep them coming, I love reviews almost as much as I love ice cream and cookies.**


	11. Jack, How Could You?

**Authors Notes: This is PLAN B! No not the rapper, but Norths plan B, well, its the beginning any way. Because when everyone goes back to the hotel some things start to happen, you'll find out why Elsa shut Jack out in the next chapter, but in the mean time stay tuned.**

Jack, How Could You?

Slowly, the cold day turned into an even colder night, and as Elsa walked back to the hotel alone she grew paranoid when she became certain an old man was following her. As she managed to get to the safety of the hotel she made her way to the room she shared with Jack, not entirely looking forward to a night of him ranting on about Tooth and how interesting she was, or having to share a bed with him. As she knocked on the door she heard giggles and then a feminine French voice shout, "We did not order room service." Then a manly voice mumbling something. So he'd brought Tooth back? How nice. But what wasn't nice, was seeing Jack half naked when he opened the door to the hotel room and noticed how Tooths shirt, trousers and... bra? Was just a pile of mess on the armchair. Elsa walked past Jack to enter the room instead of staying outside in the hallway. "Jacky, I thought you told me you and her were not together?" Tooth asked, a slight sound of hurt or betrayl in her voice, but one or another she didn't seem too pleased to have Elsa just walk in. With anger Elsa chucked Tooths bra, trousers and shirt at the electric blue haired girl, who whimpered slightly as the button of her trousers hit her forehead.

"We're not Tooth. But I think you should leave now. I think our little game has gone far enough." Jack said with a sternness in his voice, he watched as Elsa slumped herself into the armchair and angrily turned on the TV. "Elsa and I need to talk about... stuff." Jack said, there was guilt in his voice, but something else too, which Elsa didn't care to think of.

As Tooth re-clothed herself the door swung open to reveal North and Phil both walking in with hopeful expressions. But one look at all three of the others in the room caused those hopeful expressions to vanish, along with Tooth. North looked between Jack and Elsa, he took in only the obvious, Elsa with hurt and anger written all over her face and Jack with his shirt missing, somewhere in the room and a look of guilt of embarrassment. "Jack, how could you?" Nort mumbled to himself, he hoped neither would've heard him, but Elsa did.

"Yes Jack, how? Or more to the point, _why?_" She snapped standing from the armchair and looking at him properly. Jack would've protested and begun an argument had it not been for the fact that there were tears in Elsa's eyes, and if there is one thing Jack hates the most about Elsa, its when she cries, because it shows him that she is in pain, and most of the time he has caused her the pain. He reaches out for her, his long fingers brushing her arm, but she flinches and moves away.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Elsa I-" but he was cut off mid-sentence.

"Well you did, Jack. I know I have no right in saying this to you, stopping you from whatever it was, but you have no idea! I know I can't hold a grudge about this for too long, because I've put you through much worse, but you don't know, Jack! You don't know why I did what I did. And I can't tell you until I trust you, until I believe that I can trust you with anything and everything. Right now I can't. I'm trying to think of reasons why I can trust you, but I- ju- urgh!" she exclaims, re-wrapping herself in her coat and walking out of the door. North turns to look at Phil.

"It is time for plan B. You watch over Jack whilst I talk to Elsa. Good luck my friend." North tells Phil, cracking his knuckles as he exits the hotel room too. Jack looks up at Phil in confusion. Phil shakes his head, signaling he explain.

Then Jacks guilt is replaced by sudden anger. "What does she mean, she can't trust me? God sakes! I was the only person she could trust when we were younger! What changed? Did I change? I-ju-urgh!" he exclaims in annoyance flopping himself on the bed. He looks up at the ceiling for a good ten minutes before propping himself up and having calmed down talks to Phil, "You know, growing up I had the biggest realisation ever. That even though I was really young and probably had no idea what I was doing or what was going on, I was in love with her. Now I realise, I've always loved her, I just never got the chance to actually show her." Jack explains.

Phil nods, "Then tell her." Phil tells the other man in the room, his voice is low and gruff, but holds a soft edge to it, unlike his build bodywise.

Jack chuckles to himself."So the Yeti does speak." He jokes. Phils nickname is 'The Yeti', and he'd never actually said much, so it was surprising enough to hear him say something. Jack lay back on the bed, "I can't." He tells the ceiling, hoping the ceiling would understand, instead he hears Phils gruff voice again.

"Then how do you expect her to trust you, know or allow you to show her?" he questions.

Surprisingly, Phil was more intelligent than he let off.

**Authors Notes: THE YETI SPEAKS! Sorry. But hey! I finished another chapter for you all. Tell me what you think of it. **


	12. Talk To North

**Authors Notes: Seriously, I have no life so I will probably get a lot of this done before I go prom dress shopping on Saturday. But then again I wouldn't hope too much. I do tend to run out of idea's very quickly.**

Talk To North.

Elsa continued to run through the cold French air, intending on getting far away from the hotel so she could collect her thoughts and be at peace with herself before having to spend another dreadful night with Jack. Though she wouldn't say it was completely dreadful. She enjoyed the feeling of having someone close by, maybe not in that way, but it was nice, and made her feel safe, even though said person did not know her secrets and she had shut him out for twelve years of her life. She heard pounding footsteps behind her as she sat on a bench by the river she'd been at earlier on in the day. Turning, she saw North, through a blurry gaze, running toward her, panting. "Snowflake!" he cried, thankfully for him she had already stopped. "Precious... Snowflake." He panted out, North had always treated Elsa like his daughter, as he had always treated Jack like his son, and knowing that there could be something between Jack and Elsa made him a very happy man. But seeing his little Snowflake sad made him very angry. "Elsa, wipe tears off of face. You are strong independant woman, you do not cry over men like Jack Frost." He ordered, despite the fact that he was despereat for Elsa and Jack to... put it lightly, get it on. She wiped her face with her teal blue gloves and looked at her hands.

"I miss it North." She said through a shakey voice. Norths confusion caused her to sigh and forced her to continue, "I miss how things used to be between me and Jack. Because he was my friend North, not only that, but he... I loved him." She croaked, and North took a seat next to her catching his breath. She rested her head on his shoulder and hummed a little tune, the tears still fell.

"So, why can't it be like that again? Surely your issue, has been resolved? Eh?" North asked, and Elsa's face gave a distant look as she looked over the river and took in deep shakey breaths. "Can you tell me what was issue? Hmm? Come on, talk to North." He pleaded, reaching into his pocket to fish out a tissue and softly dab at Elsa's red puffy eyes. She moved her head so North had better access to cleaning the tears off of her and she smiled when he held his arms open wide for her to hug him. He really was like the father she'd lost. But her smile faded.

"I can't North. You might judge me for my issues." She whispered, her voice clouded by how tired she was.

North chuckled a little, "Snowflake, I am fat, old, alcoholic, Russian man, who is best known for spending time with the children during winter. I am last person to judge." He reassured her, his reassurance making her laugh and smile, she escaped from his hold only to hug herself as she stood and paced in front of him.

"It happened after my pet Marshmallow died. I was eight and I'd had Marshmallow ever since I was a baby. Nobody in my family had ever died before so it was a total shock for me when he died. But I asked mom and dad why Marshmallow wasn't moving or eating or breathing. They explained how there comes a time where we all must die. They exlpained to me what 'dying' was. Something inside me just... broke. I couldn't handle things anymore. I would agrue with Anna, I'd never done that before and it felt wrong. But suddenly, I just didn't see a point to anything anymore. I was scared, that if I hung around with my friends or family, I'd hurt them, or make them... depressed." She explained and as she reminded herself of the past she began to shake from more tears.

"You suffered from depression?" North asked, and Elsa nodded. North stood from his seat and encircled the crying blonde in his arms.

"Worst of all, I had to shut Jack out. Make new friends with people who I didn't want to be with, like Pitch." She added and shuddered as she remembered times with Pitch and his little group of misfits. Terrible times. She scratched her wrists a few times then remembered something that she had done to herself when times got too tough. "After mom and dad died. I coouldn't handle it anymore, I wanted to be with them." She removed the gloves to show North her wrist, with various scars all over her wrist close to the veins, North gasped and held her tighter.

"It is okay. I understand if you do not want to tell Jack. But he needs to know something Elsa." North reassured her and advised. "If you want, I could ask the reception to change the rooms you are in. I had put you and Jack in a couples room by purpose, but I didn't know this would happen." North explains his plan to Elsa and she chuckles softly.

"I'm fine North. But I need to tell him. Its been twelve years, I just need the right time to tell him. You think you can give me any idea's?" she asks as they make their way toward the hotel, with Elsa's glove left on the bench.

She was finally beginning to let it go.

**Authors Notes: And now they know! So, I decided Elsa had depression, I too have depression, but me and my friends are working on that. I thought Elsa would suffer a little more since her parents died, but I don't know, was it a good enough reason? I know there are a lot of stories out there that have Elsa suffering with depression and Jack having to remind her that he is there, but I thought I'd give it a go myself, what do you think?**


	13. Now You Know

**Authors Notes: So I got myself a new batman shirt and it feels amazing. But thats got nothing to do with Jelsa. This chapter will see Elsa telling Jack about her problem, maybe they will also kiss again, I haven't yet decided.**

Now You Know.

With arms linked and North telling Elsa jokes to make her smile and laugh they approached the hotel. They stood inches away from the hotel room door and Elsa felt her heart pounding. _You can do this, its Jack._ She constantly told herself as she held onto the handle and slowly twisted it to enter. Phil was sat comfortably in the armchair and Jack was lying, half dangling off the bedd... snoring. "Great." She whispers to herself, Phils eyes snapped open and he leaped out of the armchair, Elsa smiled thankfully up ath him, "Thank you Phil." She whispered, not wanting to wake Jack up. As Phil left the room and the door silently clicked shut Elsa took off her shoes and made her way to the armchair where she closed her eyes and drifted off. She was too tired to change out of her clothes and get into her PJ's. As sleep took over Elsa, another pair of blue eyes opened and scanned the room, a small smile crept upon the face and his body stood up from the bed, he walked over to the sleeping woman in the armchair and gently picked her up bridal style, he heard her mumble somthing in her sleep and his smile widened only a little. Getting in the bed he wrapped Elsa in the sheets and his arms. He kissed her cheek lightly and watched as a smile graced itself on her lips.

"I'm sorry, Snowflake." He whispered in her ear. Jack kissed her shoulder lightly before he too fell asleep. By morning they were just a tangle of limbs in bed with each other. Jack groaned and grumbled as the sun beamed through the thin curtains of the balcony and this caused the small figure beside him to shift and her eyes began to flutter open, like the wings of a butterfly. "Morning, Snowflake." Jack mumbled beside her, Elsa smiled briefly, before her smile faded, a frown replaced it and she literally jumped out of the bed. The sudden movement caused Jack to swiftly sit up and grab her wrist... the wrist with the scars. "Els I'm sorry about yesterday. Please, I can't go on pretending to hate you. Yes what you did hurt me, but I want to move on, I want things to go back to the way they were before." He pleaded. He hadn't seen the scars.

"Its not that, I-I was just shocked." She stuttered. She tried to pull her wrist away from his grasp but he held on with a tight grip. She sighed. "Jack, I think its about time I told you... about... ugh! One moment, I'll be right back." She tells him releasing her wrist from his lossening grip and walking to the bathroom, she locks the door behind her and leans on the sink talking to herself in the mirror. "He needs to know." she whispers. She holds back the protest that is going on inside her head. "He'll catch me, I know he will. I trust him." She whispers.

The door unlocks with a click. Jacks sitting back on the bed relaxed and waiting, he see's Elsa emerge from the bathroom wearing only a batman shirt that is too big for her. The sleeve of the shirt is falling off of her shoulder and its almost sexy if it wasn't for the sad expression she had on her face. Jack opens his arms wide for her. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But I promise you, I will catch you, because... well because I love you." He tells her as she rests her head on his chest, he breathes in the scent of her hair and smiles when he feels her clinging onto him like life support.

She's smiling as she hears him admit his feelings. Then she tells him, she tells him everything. Explaining how she didn't want to hurt him. Explaining how she believed that if she was around her true friends, she would make them feel depressed too. As she went through it Jack held onto her tighter, he took her wrist again and this time noticed the scars. He brought her delicate wrist to his lips and kissed them, lingering there for a moment before releasing her wrist. "I'm sorry Jack. For years I kept hurting you, I am so sorry. Pitch was right, I do have a frozen heart." She mumbled into his chest. Jack wraps his legs around her lithe form.

"No, no he was wrong. He was so wrong. I know he's wrong because he's a dickweed. Thank you for telling me Els." He whispered, he rubs small circles on her back, twists and lays her flat on the bed. He hovers over her, glancing at her wrist, he winces. "I want you to promise me somthing." He told her, she nodded, "Don't ever do it again. When we get married in the future I don't mind you shutting me out from time to time, but don't you dare... cut yourself. Don't do it." He tells her.

She smiles, frowning slightly at a few moments, but continuing to smile nonetheless. "Well now you know. Can we go back to the way things were before?" she suggested, a sly smirk graced itself on Jacks face. "What now?" she asked, worrying.

"How about we go further than being 'just friends'? Afterall, I did admit to loving you." He reminded her, but she shook her head, rolling away from him. "W-whats wrong? Els?" he asked in concern. She turned to look at him, it wasn't a sad expression on her face anymore, but one of teasing and playfulness. Jack smiled, he's got his old Elsa back... he thinks.

"Not yet Frost. Afterall, you've got to win this frozen heart." She smirked, sending chills throughout his body.

**Authors Notes: So now he knows! Soon we shall see duke guy, and Jack shall save Elsa's butt. Ahem. Well if I may say so myself I am pretty glad that Elsa has gotten it off her chest and revealed all to Jack. But they're not together yet. Darn! Oh well, you'll have to read more to find out.**


	14. Thank You

**Authors Notes: So the last two chapters didn't recieve that many reviews... I'm hurt. But I continue.**

Thank You

As lunchtime approached Elsa and Jack made their way down to the streets of Paris for their lunch together. But Elsa kept her distance from Jack, in an attempt to show him that things weren't completely back to normal yet. She needed time, and yes, they'd spent twelve years barely talking to one another, but of recent events everything has just fallen at once and as Elsa constantly reminds Jack, she needs time to register everything. For things to sink in. She's happy of course, she's got her friend back, and the fact that Jack wants to take the friendship to the next level is a good thing for her. But she still can't get that image of Tooth and Jack together out of her mind. Jack on the other hand is in constant regret everytime he goes near that bed, no lie he was slightly intoxicated and not much had actually happened between him and Tooth, yes there was kissing, and a little bit of stripping, but that was mainly Tooth, Jack only took off his shirt. He could still clearly see that Elsa didn't entirely trust him, and he understood that. But he was thankful that she'd finally opened up to him. As they drank hot chocolate and ate their lunch in a nice silence, Jack kept on glancing over at Elsa, who looked more interested in her fork than the actual food. "Els? You okay?" Jack asked after taking a glug of his hot chocolate. Elsa snapped out of her daydream, smiling sweetly up at Jack and nodded. Then silence once again. Jack groaned. "Elsa, I know it was hard to open up to me about... _it_, but honestly, why didn't you tell me sooner? When we were kids I was the _only _one you trusted." Jack whispered so only she'd hear. It was something he'd been meaning to get off his chest since their discussion.

Elsa flinched a few times, but continued to look down at her fork. "Mom and dad, they... they didn't want anyone outside the family to know. Incase people blamed them. I'm... I'm sorry Jack." She whispered, choking on her words a couple of times, she'd seen the hurt in his eyes quite a lot whenever she ignored him and of course, she blamed herself every time. Taking a deep breath she looked out towards the park, "I think I'm going to go for a walk in the park." Elsa told Jack, standing from her seat, Jack following suit, "Alone, Jack. Please?" she announced as he stood. He pursed his lips together nodding before he sat back down.

"I'll, um, I'll see you later?" Jack suggested and she smiled, a small twinkle and gleam in her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered as she walked past him to the park. There was a nice cool winter breeze in the air as she walked through the French park, she hardly noticed the people around her as she walked along the path. Tree's outlined the path on each side, with no leaves on those tree's and frost covering the trunks. Finding a nice bench near the middle she sat down taking in her surroundings.

"Bonjour, belle dame. Je peux m'asseoir?" an old French man requested, pointing at the space on the bench next to Elsa. She gave him a confused look and the French man pointed at the bench once more. "Excuses. Hello, beautiful lady. May I sit?" he asked in English, but the strong French accent still behind his question. Elsa nodded, shuffling toward the edge of the bench. "Merci." He said before cracking a million bones in his body to sit down. He started to make small talk with Elsa, it made her feel uncomfortable to say the least, he was something in his seventies and she was twenty and he was practically flirting with her. At one point he placed his hand on her thigh.

"Um, monsieur, I do not think that is appropriate. Do you?" she asked shifting slightly so his hand fell off her thigh. But instead of leaving her alone he took her hand an brought it to his old, thin lips and left at least three slobbery kisses. "Monsieur! Please. I do not feel comfortable with any of this. Can you please leave me alone?" she begged as she wriggled her hand free from his clutch and stood wiping her hand on her coat.

"Mademoiselle. I cannot leave you alone, in fear some other will win your amour." He announced holding onto her waist as he too leapt off of the bench. Only then did Elsa realise how short this old man was, his head barely higher than her... suddenly she felt very self concious and struggled to get away from the man.

"Monsieur, I don't know you name, and it would never work." She tried, but the man took her hand once more and kissed it softly, still leaveing saliva all over.

"Je m'apelle Claud Weselton, though you may call me Duke." He purred. Elsa prayed for a miracle to happen to save her. That it did. Jack, her knight in shining armor came to her rescue, she heard him calling her name and swiftly turned her head to see him running up to her, a grin gracing his face, he winked at her whilst Claud continued to kiss her hand passionatly.

"Hey Els, who's this?" Jack asked wrapping an arm around her protectively as Claud removed his lips from her hand and backed away. Elsa bit her bottom lip to hold back her smile and laughter, she went along with the act that Jack had started.

"Jack, this is Claud Weselton, Claud this is my..." she paused not knowing what to tell the annoying git, something clicked, she hoped Jack wouldn't take this the wrong way, "Boyfriend, Jack." She announced, at first Jack was shocked but he continued to play along, with a sly smile on his face. To piss Claud of even more, Jack placed a lingering kiss on Elsa's cheek to show love.

The old man stumbled away muttering angrily under his breath. Elsa turned to Jack smiling, "Thank you, so much Jack." Elsa whispered giving him a warm hug.

"So... Boyfriend, huh? Change your mind?" Jack asked. Oh no.

**Authors Notes: I won't tell you too much about the next chapter, all you really need to know is that it shall, fingers crossed, be up today. Tell me what you think, I am desperate to know, do you think the trip to Paris should end soon? Do I need to maybe hurry up and get Jack and Elsa together? **

**Spoiler; Next chapter Jack finds out about Elsa and Pitch.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE?**


	15. You'll Make It Up To Me

You'll Make It Up To Me

"So what happened between you and Pitch?" Jack asked as they walked down the path toward the town centre and futhermore the hotel they were staying at. Jack noticed the look Elsa had on her face and ellaborated to how he knew. "I heard, from Hiccup, you guys are dating." Jack stated, and Elsa smiled, remembering Hiccup from when they were younger, she'd hardly spoken to him either.

"_Were _dating. I broke up with him. I didn't like being with him anymore so I told him it was over. Yeah, I know. _Nobody ever breaks up with Pitch Black_, but I did. Best choice of my life." She stated smiling as she looked down at the cobble path. She noticed how Jacks hand got increasingly close to hers, smiling she intertwined her fingers with his and kept him close to her side. This caught Jack off guard. "Anyway," she breathed, continuing as if holding Jacks hand was completely normal and hadn't surprised him. "Pitch was mean, abusive, I gave up trying to be the 'perfect girl' with him and just went to be a 'frozen hearted bitch' as he so kindly put it. But he was never really nice, always insulting me and making me feel more uncomfortable than that old guy back there. Oh, yeah, thanks again by the really are my guardian." She tells him, informing of the bad information about Pitch and thanking him for the rescue, he smiles down at her, but his mind is in overdrive as he takes in what he has just heard, "Jack? Are you okay?" Elsa asks in concern as she notices Jack is more tense and angry than she has ever actually seen him. Its scary.

"No, no I'm not okay. Elsa how could you date a guy like... like that!?" he asks in shock and repulsion, "He insulted you, he abused you... how bad was it?" he asked. Elsa felt touched that Jack cared, after all, the duration of her relationship with Pitch, which was very short, she acted like the cold hearted monster Pitch claimed she was and is. Hoping to find a way to calm Jack down soon, Elsa wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Hugs always worked when they were kids, that and holding hands, but they were already holding hands and Jack was still raving mad.

"It doesn't matter how bad it was-" she was going to continue, but Jack cut her off with a scoff and tighter grip on her, she rubbed his back a little before she tried to continue, "Jack, it really doesn't matter because I-" once again she was cut off.

"Doesn't matter?" Jack asked in disbelief pulling away from her and frowning at her, "Elsa! The guys a fucking monster! How can you say it 'doesn't matter'. He needs to be taught a lesson Els." Jack insisted pacing in front of her, others in the city centre had noticed their argument, or more or less Jacks shouting and Elsa standing there trying to calm him down, they shook their heads as they past muttering under their breath how bad they were together.

"Jack, be quiet, people are beginning to talk. Look, I know Pitch is an evil bastard, and I know how much you hate him, but honestly, I'd really much rather forget about my time with him and move on, I have so much more better things to look forward to. Like spending more time with you. So stop fussing and get over it already." Elsa pleaded as more French people started to watch their argument unfold. Looking cautiously around Jack saw how many people had stopped to watch them argue. One of which being that creepy man he'd saved Elsa from. "Now please, lets just... go to the ice skating rink or something." She pleaded a bit more and Jack turned to face her.

He shook his head, "I've got a better idea." He told her with a wink, extending his arm for her to hold onto, gladly she did, and followed him as he lead her through the crowd, still linking arms Jack stopped in the middle of the crowd turning to face Elsa, she gave him a quizzical look before he winked once more, "Trust me." He whispered, before twirling her on the spot, wrapping an arm around her back and tilting her back, Elsa's eyes widened in slight horror and shock. But...

He still gently placed his lips on hers, kissing her soft lips tenderly. The crowd around them simaultaneously 'aw'd at the sight before them, before going back to their daily chores.

"What the hell was that for?" Elsa asked in horror as they walked into the middle of the park after the little scene had taken place. Jack chuckled feeling the lipstick still on his lips. She glared at him, slapping his bicep, God he was strong, she could feel how there was tense skin there even though Jack hadn't tensed his arm. God damn.

"Well, you know how I saved you earlier from that weird dude." Jack reminded her, with a smug smile as he licked his lips, not suggestively or anything, but just to taste Elsa's lips again... kinky. "Well, I've decided, you'll make it up to me. I don't _just_ mean for saving you either." Jack told her.

Placing her hands on her hips she glared at him, "And what will you have me do?" she asked.

"Well, my Snowflake, remember how you claimed I was your boyfriend, well... I want a date. Tonight, at the place of my choice, you can wear what you like, but I choose everything else. Trust me when I say, it'll be one of the best nights of your life. But of course, it would've been better, but North said no sex after midnight, and after our date you'll be dying to sleep with me." He remarked with a smirk, sending her a kiss before winking and wrapping his arm around her waist guiding her back to the hotel.

"Oh joy." Elsa sighed.

**Authors Notes: Guys, I squealed when I saw how many reviews the last chapter got. YOU. ARE. AMAZING! Obviously there'll be the next chapter which shall be the date, but that won't be what starts the Jelsa... entirely. Please leave a lovely review, like I know you are all capable of.**


	16. I Promise (Part 1)

**Authors Notes: So I was away all of yesterday, prom dress shopping, and then I thought of how I would do this, I'm not making any promises in claiming that this will be very good, but I've come up with another story, so I shall continue this but I'd love it if people read my other story when I upload it.**

I Promise (Part 1)

"You can't wear that!" Jack announced as Elsa walked out of the bathroom wearing jeans and a sweater, she frowned at him, "Its an actual date, Elsa, we're not going grocery shopping. God, I though women were supposed to know what the difference was." Jack groaned sitting back down on the edge of the bed and waiting another half an hour or so for Elsa to get changed. He'd washed, shaved, brushed his teeth – for minty freshness of course – gotten dressed and still had time to watch the TV, all whilst she was still putting on her clothes. He stood up from his slumped position on the bed and checked his appearance out in the high length mirror. With a black shirt, black pants and a white tie, he seemed fine. It was formal enough for the date anyway, although he knew it wouldn't be warm enough for later.

When she came back out from the bathroom, she was a picture of perfection, with her hair braided and left loosely on her shoulder, she wore a long black dress with only one sleeve which came up from the waistband in a beaded silver pattern, a pattern of diamonds that contiuned throughout the dress and which emphasised all the right places like her curvy waist and the outline of the top of her full perfect chest area. Jacks jaw dropped and he absorbed every detail of the dress, not failing to miss the slit in the dress that showed off her slim toned legs with every step she took. She had her hands clasped together in front of her and she blushed, "Better?" she asked, and he silently nodded, extending his arm for her to take. The dress flowed and sparkled as she walked toward him and Jack had to remind himself to breathe. "I'm guessing you like the dress." Elsa remarked as she kissed his cheek leaving cherry red lipstick on his cheek, she giggled a little getting a tissue to wipe it off of his face. He didn't bother to look at the heels she wore for his gaze was too focused on her butt.

As she cleaned his face from lipstick he wrapped his arms around her waist, he leant in close to her and whispered, "I love it, but I can't make any promises that there won't be sex after midnight now." He purred in her ear and she slapped his bicep playfully. Extending his arm once more, he led her towards their destination for the date Jack had planned for them. He'd spent all of the day preparing for it and planning it all of yesterday after Elsa agreed to go on the date. She was very grateful he'd gone to such lengths to prepare the date. But she had no idea where they were going.

"So... your being very secretive, care to tell me where we are going?" She asked, he turned to face her, tapping his nose before taking her hand and walking off in front, dragging her behind him. "Jack!" Elsa whined with her behind him. "Jack!" Elsa whined with a smile painted on her face. He'd made her so much happier now, and she would not allow that to change, neither would he.

But there was something constantly holding her back from a relationship, though she wasn't entirely sure what that might be. Maybe she was ready. Maybe. "Elsa, I promise, you'll love it, I'm not taking you anywhere where you won't feel comfortable, I promise. Trust me." He tells her when he looks over his shoulder at her, pulling her closer and wrapping his arm around her waist to keep er close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and continued to fiddle with the belt of her coat.

"Trust you? But I always have Jack. It just hurt when you told me you wouldn't catch me." Elsa told him, mumbling the last part softly, stopping in his tracks Jack pulled Elsa into a hug. He stroked her platinum blonde locks and kissed the top of her head.

"Snowflake, I am so sorry. I was just angry, because we hadn't spoken years and suddenly you'd shown up and I was confused. I shouldn't of said that, I know how much our old phrases meant to you." Jack tells her, he continues to stroke her hair and feels her head turn so she is resting her head on his chest listening to his rapid heartbeat. "I still love you." He whispered, but those words made her stiffen and escape his hold and fumble with her coat belt once more, looking at the ground. Jack frowns. "What?" He asked in a whisper, but she ignores his question.

"Um, I promise I won't ever shut you out again. So, um, shall we go to our... date then?" she asked, pausing before saying the word 'date'. Jack nodded feeling a little disappointed that she hadn't responded with the same 'I love you'. But he was going to change that by the end of tonight, he vowed to himself. "Uh, Jack. I'm sorry. It's just... Pitch," he flinched when he heard Elsa say that name, she noticed and held onto his arm, as she continued her statement, "He never took me on a date, and he never told me he loved me, so I don't know what either is." She tells him, and his features soften, a small sympathetic smile on his face changes to one of cheekiness.

"One, why would you want him to love you or date you? And two, don't worry my Snowflake, by the end of this date, I'll have you falling head over heels in love with me." He tells her as he intertwines their fingers feeling how her small hand clenches onto his large hand. She smiles up at him, a genuine smile, it lit up everything.

"I can't wait." She tells him, pretending to be sarcastic.

**Authors Notes: Guys, have you noticed, Jacks stopped smoking, I wonder why? You'll find out in the next chapter. Please, once again, leave a review, I love your opinion.**


	17. I Promise (Part 2)

**Authors Notes: This, I think is when JELSA shall begin.**

I Promise (Part 2)

Jack had romantically booked a table at a very popular French restuarant giving him and his beautiful date a view of the Eiffel Tower. On the way to the restuarant Jack had bought Elsa a red rose, adding more romance to the evening. As the waiters showed them to their table, Jack pulled out Elsa's chair and asked the French waiter for a candle. As he sat the candle had been placed on the table and Jack got out his lighter to light it. Elsa immediatly frowned. For a while, before their starters arrived, Jack explained how Jack had started smoking when couldn't find anything else in the world to make him feel better about his and Elsa's friendship. Elsa had suddenly felt very awkward and had looked down at the white table cloth. Jack reached over the table and took her dainty hand and rubbed his thumb over her soft skin, he reassured her that recently, he's stopped because she is back in his life and he intends to keep it that way. Elsa's heart did a backflip in her chest and she blushed. As they finished there small starters and scanned the menu for the main course, Elsa felt she had to get something off her chest. "Jack, when you dated those other girls in school and constantly argued with Pitch about it... what was you arguing about?" she asked and Jack almost choked on his wine.

"You don't know?" he asked, and she shook her head, he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, it was awkward as he'd only really dated any of those girls to try and get Elsa's attention, he didn't even remember some of their names. "W-well," he started stuttering straight away, "I-uh," he continued to stutter, before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, "I wanted to gain your attention, because... well, I was desperate to know why... why you'd shut me out." He explains to her, but keeping her hand in his he continued, "But now I know, and I promise, I'll always be here for you, and you'll always be able to trust me, with anything and everything." He promises and the look in his eyes informs Elsa, he's sincere.

As their meal arrived Elsa's eyes widened with hunger and delight and were amazed by the what was set in front of her. The starter was measly and did not live up to the restuarants standards, but this main course, was beyond words. She beamed and didn't notice how Jack seemed to light up even more by her reaction. He chuckled a little and it brought her out of her trance by the food. "Thank you, Jack. You know, you didn't have to do this... for me." She said softly, reaching over, but she hesitated and moved her hand back to her fork.

"Of course I did, and because I had to, I did. Now, eat up, I've got so much more planned for tonight." He tells her with a smirk and a wink. She blushes and it only causes his smirk to turn into a grin and he remarks, "You look adorable when you blush, Elsa." And suddenly the room has become ten degree's hotter.

Covering her mouth she giggled as she ate, following Jacks earlier instructions to 'eat up'. Of course she had butterflies in her stomach, as every time she asked Jack where he was taking her later and what his plans were, he'd simply tap his nose and wink at her or tell her that she'll love it and that was all she needed to know. After dessert Elsa attached herself to Jacks arm and with her eyes she pleaded him to tell her, normally she wouldn't be so forward, but the alcohol and excitement had gone to her head and the company she was with made her feel as if she were floating. "Jack, please tell me already!" she whined as the snow fell around them and he led her to the unknown destination.

"All in good time, Snowflake." Jack tells her, sliding his arm around her petite waist, he kissed the side of her head and beamed at how she snuggled closer to him. Though he shivered at the cold.

"Jack... your cold." Elsa stated as she felt him shiver beside her, he laughed at her statement.

"Don't you remember? The cold never bothered me, you... us." He reminded her, watching her reaction as he said 'us'. As expected, she distanced herself from Jack, hugging herself and moving away a bit, she was about to say something to him to stop him from continuing but he stopped her by softly kissing her, but she didn't struggle in his hold and as he loosened his hold on her wrists to stop her from leaving, he noticed how she even deepened the kiss. He pulled back and saw how she still had her eyes closed, "Elsa, you can't be afraid anymore, you know I love you and I will do anything for you... thats why I brought you here. To do the thing you loved most." He tells her and she turns to see a skating rink, and barely anyone on. She gasps turning to look up at Jack, "I'll catch you, everytime, I promise." He tells her as he leads her further into the rink and gets her skates.

"Jack, my dress... I-I can't." She whispers, but the tone behind her voice says she wants to and he see's it and smiles. After putting their skates on Jack leads Elsa in their own little dance, with nothing else on their minds but each other, and as they skate together hugging and laughing Elsa leans in and whispers, "I love you Jack."

Cupping her cheeks, Jack pulls her to him and they lose themselves in a passionate kiss, Elsa doesn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his neck.

And, North watches them with gleeful eyes. "Everything has fallen to place." He tells Phil.

**Authors Notes: I told you! So what do you think, I won't update a chapter tomorrow, I'm away.**


	18. Don't Worry

**Authors Notes: I haven't actually uploaded the story yet, because I aven't yet written it, I do know how I shall write the story, I don't have a name for it and I don't know how well it will work. But if you want to know what the story will be about don't hesitate to ask.**

Don't Worry

Jack proved his point when the two went to bed last night, Jacks hands would wonder all over Elsa's body making her giggle and sometimes moan. But her moaning only made Jack even more bold in his actions. Elsa had to stop him, saying that she didn't want to get chucked out of the amazing hotel because Jack couldn't control his desires. Obviously, Jack didn't like that. As the sun rose and shone into the couples room people would see how Jacks arm was wrapped protectively around Elsa's slim body and how Elsa snuggled up closer to Jack. Sensing the suns arrival Elsa shifted and turned to face Jack under the covers. Her movement had awoken him too and made him smile when he saw two big blue eyes staring at him, "Morning beautiful." He mumbled in a sleepy tone, and he could blatantly see the blush forming on her face, he chuckled and brought her closer to him, once she was nicely snuggled up close to his bare chest he kissed her forehead softly, hearing her mumble in a sleepy tone, something along the lines of 'morning handsome'. Jack never blushes and it didn't change when he heard Elsa call him handsome, but his heart beat did increas and he did sigh in happiness. "Do you want to get up?" he asked her talking to the top of her head. She shook her head in response and it only made Jack chuckle more.

But there moment of bliss was ruined when they heard three very loud knocks on the hotel door and without any warning two very large men came hustling into the room. "Jacky! Snowflake! You are awake, very good. I hope there no sex last night. I do not want Snowflake pregnant before we have even begun the routine!" North announces and Elsa blushes in horror and hides her face in Jacks strong chest. He smiles at her, but glares at North. North chuckles loud and clear before clapping his hands together and cracking his knuckles, "I want shnoodlekins up and ready in five minutes for breakfast!" North announced, he'd given them a few nicknames after seeing them last night, though 'shnoodlekins' was not one.

Frowning in confusion after North had left the room, Jack muttered to himself, "Shnoodlekins?" then as he thought it through his eyes widened, at first in horror and then in realisation, he kissed the top of Elsa's head once more before whispering in her ear, "I think North saw us yesterday." And Elsa's head shot up in shock, colliding with his head. From the impact and sudden pain both of them groan.

"What do you mean, 'North saw us yesterday'?" Elsa asked as she climbed out of the bed. As she left the bed, Jack had tried to reach for her to stop her, but she was too quick and had escaped, he slapped his palm down on the mattress before turning to get out himself. She began pacing the room, "No wonder he thought that I was going to get pregnant before practice." She mumbled as she paced, Jack followed her around until she walked into him, he held her in an embrace laughing at how worried she'd gotten.

"Els, North saw us, but I don't think he cared. Actually I think he was happy about it. His skaters in love makes it easier for him to create a routine." He stated, and he began to rub Elsa's back in an attempt to calm her down. "Wow, you worry too much. Instead of worrying, how 'bout we have a little fun?" Jack suggested wriggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

She laughed, smacking his chest playfully before hugging him and mumbling near his lips, "Maybe later, Frost. Right now North wants us, and I don't want him thinking we're doing anything naughty." Just as she is about to kiss Jack, she walks away to get dressed, and Jack groans.

"You tease!" He shouts as she disappears into the bathroom, as the door clicks shut but doesn't lock, Jack gets an idea. He smirks to himself before creeping over to the door. Slowly he opens it to see Elsa taking off her PJ shirt and replacing it normal pale blue shirt with no sleeves or shoulders. He wolf whistles as he see's Elsa's chest, and she gasps spinning around to see his head poking through the door, "Nice shirt Els. Matches your eyes." He tells her as he enters the room boldly and without hesitation, turning to lock the door behind him.

"Oh, please, like that was the thing you noticed." She rolls her eyes and he shrugs, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "Jack, get out, I need to get changed, as do you." She tells him as he kisses her shoulder.

"Yeah, but I don't mind going in just my briefs. Also, its not like I'm not going to see it all later." He purs and Elsa slaps his head in shock of what he just said, he winces at the pain, "A little too forward?" he asks and she nods. He sighs as he kisses her cheek turning to leave the bathroom to give her privacy.

"Oh, Jack." Elsa calls after he has left, he groans turning round to see her head poke out from behind the door, her blonde locks cascade down over her shoulder and she tells him with eyes that are wide awake, "Next date, _I'm _planning, and because you kept me in suspense, you won't know when, where or how we'll be going." She tells him with a smirk and she disappears again. Jack smiles whispering a celebratory yes as he fist pumps the air.

North and Phil wait outside patiently, planning to discuss routines.

**Authors Notes: So for the rest of the day I shall be out, I didn't think I would even get this chapter done, but I did. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	19. Lets Make Promises

**Authors Notes: So the plot to my other story is along the lines of Jack and Elsa both alive and living in the period before Jack became Jack Frost, in the other story I wanted to make Elsa and Jack both brunette with brown eyes, but that might change. I will possibly upload it later on.**

Lets Make Promises

As they walked together with their arms tangled around each other another couple, a blonde man and a ginger girl walked past them looking totally loved up, and Elsa's gaze followed them, her heart sank a little as she realised it couldn't have been who she thought. Releasing herself from Jack, she hugged herself as she thought of her younger sister. She'd never spent so much time without painfully missing Anna, and being in a different country made things worse, she sighed and rubbed her biceps in an attempt to put her aching heart at peace by telling herself that when she returned home, Anna would be there waiting, like always, and this time Elsa could greet her, which she'd never had the chance to do before, because of the depression. Jack noticed how she'd become, he glanced behind to see the other couple. Jack had never met Kristoff, Anna's boyfriend, but he'd met Anna and he knew that the ginger hair of the woman of the other couple reminded Elsa a lot of Anna. But Jack didn't think to ask Elsa, instead he wrapped his arm around her without warning. She struggled free from his hold and glared at him. "Jack, stop, I'm not in the mood anymore." She snapped, her emotions changing rapidly. Momentarily, Jacks heart sank, as he looked at his feet thinking about how she'd once again pushed him away, his heart rose once again and his head snapped up with a determined smirk set in place. He chased after her, catching up with her he gently wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "Jack." Elsa warned, but her hands hovered over his in reluctance.

Noticing her reluctancy, Jack shifted one arm in a swift motion and captured one of her hands, placing it ontop of one and under his other hand. He kissed the side of her and mumbled into her ear, "Whats wrong? Hm? Tell me. Remember, I'm here, I'll listen." She relaxed her tense arms and leaned closer into Jacks lean stomach and chest, both had amazing muscle tone. She looked behind them at the couple, who had stopped and were passionatly kissing one another against the wall. She gestured to them and Jack quirked an eyebrow. He knew what she'd meant, but he wanted to make her laugh and make the situation more fun. "What? You want to do that? Ok." Jack agreed and turned Elsa and pinned her up against the wall and passionately began to kiss her with tender kisses on her lips.

She giggled and pushed him lightly to stop him. "No." she answered in a laugh, a wonderous smile had graced itself on her lips, but that smile faded as she looked back to the couple. The smile that had formed on Jacks face when he saw her smile had faded when hers did and he saw sadness in her eyes as she looked at the other couple. Jack knew what it was that she was upset about, but he wished she'd just tell him, instead of keeping him in the dark about it. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, she turned on her heel and continued down the hallway. "It doesn't matter." She said with a heavy heart.

"Elsa, stop." Jack ordered and his voice sounded harsher than he'd intended. He watched as she stood in front of him in a waiting manner. Then he began to approach her. "I'm fed up of being left in the dark by you Elsa. So, lets make promises." Jack suggested and watched as Elsa contemplated it. It didn't take long for her to nod.

"What sort of promises though?" she asked skeptically.

"Like... remember that game we used to play, where if I did something good for you you'd have to do something good for me." He tells her, and she nods quickly, with a small smile, the memory hitting her with laughs and happiness, there were times when she'd have to pretend to be Jacks girlfriend in front of some of his guy friends and in return, Jack would always buy her chocolate when they walked home together. He smiles, "Well, the promises, I promise you, that I will never ever let anyone hurt you or hurt you myself, if you promise not to shut me out. Please?" his eyes are hopeful as he watches Elsa.

She nods, "Okay." He smiles, and he looks behind them at the couple that are now disappearing down the hall way. Elsa notices. "Anna." She simply tells Jack, showing how she had started their promises.

"You miss her?" Jack asks, and she nods. Jack opens his arms up for her to come into his embrace, he strokes her hair and whispers, "Shall I ask North to end the trip?" Jack questions and Elsa doesn't answer, he kisses the top of her head waiting for an answer, "Its up to you, Els. I'll be with you every step of the way. I'm sure North won't mind." He reassures her and she looks up at him with teary eyes.

Standing on her tip-toes she left a chaste kiss on his lips before whispering to him, "I'd like that. Thank you." She wrapped her arms around his neck. Without struggle Jack lifts Elsa in his arms and wraps her legs around his torso for her, she giggles as he spins on the spot. "Jack Frost, how on earth did I survive without you? And what did I do to deserve you?" She asks in a fit of giggles.

"You let me in. Not many people can do that for Jack Frost. But the question is, what did I do to deserve my Snowflake?" Jack asked, he'd begun to use Norths nickname for her quite a lot now.

"Everything, Frost." Elsa whispers to him, before kissing him once more.

**Authors Notes: So, I think I will only be able to update one chapter per day now. But still continue to review and tell me your thoughts.**


	20. Please North

**Authors Notes: I'm not going to skip what happens and how Jack convinces North, so here it is. Then name of my new story is 'His Past Life', I'd love it if you guys would check it out. Warning! There is a 'The Fault In Our Stars' reference in this chapter.**

Please North.

As expected, they were late to breakfast, but still managed to get there in time to at least eat a few French crossiants. Jack held Elsa's gaze the whole time. Then when the opporutnity came, Jack took it. North was going to leave after his conversation between the three of them about the routine and how they were going to practice and how much effort North expected his two best skaters to put into it, blah blah. But he hardly noticed Elsa's face, and how she looked glumly at her crossiant not wanting to touch the pastry. North seemed to busy to notice, but Jack watched Elsa like a hawk. As North rose from the table Jack did too, he and North exchanged a glance, a well practiced glance, and he excused them. Phil nodded. Elsa smiled at Jack thankfully. "North... I need to ask you a favour." Jack whispered as they got away from the others, no doubt if Phil heard Phil would've been angry. Phil was known for having is anger management issues, there was a time, when Jack had taken the insults just a little too far, and Phil had almost killed him. Thankfully, North, being so understanding and caring, but big and tough had stopped all that from happening any more. North folded his arms across his chest and nodded, raising a bushy eyebrow at Jack. "Well, you see North... as much as we've loved the trip and we thank you, so, so much... me and Elsa... we kind of want to go home now." Jack admitted, a little, he'd helped Elsa a bit by claiming it was both of them. Jack was more than happy to stay here with Elsa for another... three months?

"And why is this?" North asked in a quiet tone. Thank God, he didn't sound annoyed which made things easier for Jack. Jack took a deep breath, but before he could go any further he saw Phil and Elsa, with linked arms coming towards them. North held up a hand at Jack, "And where are you two off to?" North asked the others, Elsa glanced at Jack who nodded. She gave him a small smile before turning to answer Norths question.

"I just thought me and Phil should go for a walk, he was just telling me how he'd love to have a peaceful walk in the park." She remarks and Phil smiles as if walking was fun. North chuckles before nodding with an amused smile on his face. Before Phil and Elsa left, Elsa stopped to give Jack a kiss and hug whispering in his ear, "Because you have been such a good boy I might bring you back a treat." And Jacks eyes light up like a christmas tree. Elsa giggles as she joins Phil once more and leaves. Jack stares at Elsa as she leaves watching as her hips sway... seriously, he's never noticed it before, but now he has, he struggles to compose himself.

North notices Jacks attention is no longer focused and is all over the place. He sighs as he see's where Jacks attention is drawn. "Young love." North says in a dreamy tone snapping Jack out of his day dream. North smirks a the younger man in front of him. "So, why is it you and Snowflake want to go home?" North asked with his arms crossed again. Rubbing the back of his head Jack comes up with an answer that would be convincing, he can't tell North the truth because then North would know its not Jack who wants to go home. "Tell truth Jack Frost." North orders.

Jack flinches at how deep Norths tone is. "Well... you see..." Jack sighs, he can't think of anything better to say than the truth. No doubt later on that night he'll think of something. "Elsa... she misses her sister, North and really wants to go home, and, well now that everything between me and Elsa is sorted..." Jack starts but North interupts.

"More than sorted Jack Frost." North winks and Jack feels his pale cheeks heat up.

He laughs softly before adding, "Well... Please North? I know, this cost you a fortune, but Elsa really misses Anna." Jack went from being the man who simply asked his friend, to the boy who pleaded.

North held up his hands, "No need to beg, Jack Frost. You want your lady to be happy, no? Then we shall make her happy. Tomorrow, we leave. You can inform your lady that she will no longer have to miss Anna. Now! I think it is time for vodka!" North announces as he turns to the French bar.

Smiling Jack runs out of the hotel in hopes of catching up with Elsa and Phil, but stops himself halfway there as he thinks of Elsa's 'treat'. He beams to himself as he turns to find somewhere to spend the rest of the day waiting, until his eyes fall upon a face he didn't want to see. "Bonjour Jack." She giggles and sways her way towards him, he shakes his head taking a step back. Frowning, she steps closer to him, he takes another step back, "Jack, what are you doing?" she asks in confusion. She flings her arms up towards him but he dodges her grasp.

"No, Tooth. No. Not after what happened last time." He warned her moving away from her and guarding himself for any more surprise attacks from the French woman.

"But... she was just a friend?" Tooth frowns questioning why he continues to push her away.

"Not anymore Tooth. We shouldn't have done what we did. I'm sorry, Tooth. I love her." Jack tells the shorter French woman she sighs. Nodding.

"Then, tell her I am sorry, too." She whispers as she walks away.

**Authors Notes: That wasn't a very good ending, but please, check out my other story, I have started it now, its called 'His Past Life', I will obviously continue this story until the end, but I am also writing that story and I would love it if you all could read and review that story too. Thank you.**


	21. We're Going Home

**Authors Notes: I don't know any American states where they could live, if you could come up with one that would be helpful.**

We're Going Home

For the rest of the day whilst Jack waited for Elsa to return with his 'treat', he began thinking about things, like how they could continue seeing each other, like normal couples, when they got home. He thought about a lot of things. One thought that continued to bug him, was the competition. He'd hoped that it wouldn't come so soon, but the conversation with North that morning had made him realise just how close the competition was. Jack and Elsa only had three months to practice a routine, on the dance floor and on the ice. It was more scary than Mr Bunnymund, their PE teacher back at high school. He was Australian and he made all the boys lives hell, well, in his lessons he did. At the thought of the Australian teacher Jack shuddered from a memory about the strict man. It was in one of his detentions that Mr Bunnymund had Jack do fifty press ups in his boxers in front of the girls. For weeks Jack had been laughed at about that, thankfully for him, Elsa hadn't been in that particular day. Jack wondered if Elsa had been to see a therapist that day. Moving on, Jack heard the door to their hotel room click open and in walked Elsa. She had a smile on her face as she walked over to the bed next to Jack. "How was your walk?" Jack asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Nice, peaceful. Oh, and I've got you your treat. I also got Anna something, since she asked me before I left to get her something from Paris. I struggled at first but then I thought of something I knew she liked..." Elsa continued but what stuck in Jacks mind was that she had his treat. Damn he was excited to see it. He stopped her from continuing.

"Yeah, yeah. You were saying something about a treat?" He asked, his eyes lighting up as he looked at Elsa, she tapped her nose a few times with a playful smirk on her face. Jack groaned. "You've picked up that from me." He mumbled into her side, she giggled. Jacks eyes lit up as he thought of something which could help make Elsa give him his treat, "What else have you picked up _for _me?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows and smirking. Elsa kissed his nose, before running off into the bathroom, "Elsa?" Jack called frowning after the door closed.

"I'm busy!" she shouts from behind the privacy of the wooden door. She'd gotten his 'treat' specially for tonight. No she hadn't known that they'd become like they were, but she'd wanted to get something from Paris for him anyway. To make up for the past or to celebrate their futures. It just turned out that it would be to celebrate their futures. Emerging from the bathroom in nothing but her sexy underwear that she'd bought from a French lingerie shop. Leaning against the door frame she whistled for Jack to look over from his book. His jaw dropped as he saw Elsa standing there in a pale blue set of sexy lingerie. She swayed her hips a little as she made her way over to Jack, straddling his stomach he felt the silk of her panties on his skin. "So, we're going home?" she asked and he struggled to find his vioce, but he nodded. "Thank you, Jack." She whispered, kissing his cheek.

As you can probably tell from the noises coming from their hotel room, the 'treat' was a success, Phil and North walked past the room on the occasion to when they had both reached their release, thankfully, before midnight. As North chuckled, Phil looked at the door horrified. "Ah, Phil. I must tell you, tonight shall be last night in Paris." North announced as they entered their own hotel room. Phil looked at North in confusion.

They'd planned on staying for longer to give the other two a break before the training commensed. But for obvious reasons, their break would be short lived. Throughout most of this break North and Phil had planned the routine, only this morning did they decide to tell Jack and Elsa.

"It seems, our little Snow Queen, is missing her family, we must not keep her from them for too long... you know how she gets." Nort explained refering to past experiences where North had insisted Elsa spent more time practicing her skating skills, but Elsa had told him that she wanted to go home to see her sister. They'd endured a short argument before Elsa got fed up, stressed and felt sick for ages. North was surprised that Elsa had lasted this long in Paris, miles away from her sister and with a person she hadn't gotten on with for the most of this trip.

"I suppose, because she had Jack with her, he'd taken her mind off of Anna. Afterall, _you've_ realised that they've changed one another. He's stopped smoking. She's become much more calmer and talks a bit more." Phil answered Norths question as if he read Norths mind, or he was questioning it himself. North chuckled, holding onto his round belly as he did, but he agreed. Nodding, North walked inside their hotel room. It was a mess.

"Maybe, but I hope that everything will work out well for the competition. You remember the last time there was couple to skate together. Disaster." North announced remembering the poor couple that had broken up because of skating for too long with one another and had gotten bored with each others company. They'd stopped skating together because they wouldn't get on anymore.

"It won't be the same this time North." Phil reassured his boss. North nodded, but could not see hope behind his assistants words.

"We shall see. We are going home tomorrow." North said with a deflated tone.

**Authors Notes: So I wa starting to think the story was beginning to get too sappy, but now I'm going to throw a few more obstacles into the plot. Tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate it.**


	22. Goodbye Paris

**Authors Notes: No dear readers I cannot put more detail in the sex scenes, this is a T rated story and I have limits. Sorry. If you want me to create a side story, I will try to, its just that I've never written about sex in a lot of detail. Also, I found a place, it had to be somewhere cold, so I thought of a place that had been mentioned in BTR, I hardly ever watch that show but I watched the first episode, Minnesota.**

Goodbye Paris

Looking around their now empty hotel room, Elsa smiled to herself. She'd shared so many memories with Jack in this one room in so few days, and yes a few weren't memories she'd want to remember, but the others were ones she'd never forget. Her smile widened as she saw Jack exit the bathroom, he beamed at her too but for a different reason. He beamed at her for last night. He never knew Elsa could be that wild, but maybe it was just the atmosphere they were in, maybe once they were back home in Minnesota things would go back to how they were between him and Elsa. He didn't want that. It sounded ridiculous that Jack was worrying so much after all that had happened between him and Elsa, but he didn't want to go back, not if thats how things ended. But his depression and sadness was short lived as Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered to him. "As soon as we get back, I'm going to tell Anna she was right about us. All those years ago when we were younger and she'd say that we were perfect for each other, she was right." Elsa pecked his lips before turning away and picking up her suitcase. Jack was worrying for no reason, but there was something in his mind that told him, that this was all too good to be true.

A small smile formed on Jacks lips as he took one last look at the room before picking up his own suitcase and following Elsa out. They caught up with North and Phil in the reception and handed in thier hotel keys before making their way to the airport. "Goodbye Paris!" Jack announced bidding farewell to the city of love. He looked at Elsa with a wide grin, kissing her forehead before mumbling, "I'm bringing you back here, someday." She smiled lovingly up at him.

"Stop flirting! We have plane to catch!" North announced in a loud annoyed tone as they got into the taxi that took them to the airport. The journey to the airport was lived in an awkward silence, with Jack and Elsa throwing each other glances and both North and Phil trying to distract themselves in some way to not be brought into Jack and Elsa's little game of looks and glances at one another. They acted as if they were lovesick teenagers. Finally they arrived at the airport, it was lighter than it had been when they arrived here a few days ago. So everything seemed much clearer.

As they boarded the plane Jack and Elsa would not let go of one anothers hand. The journey home was spent with Jack making Elsa laugh and at least five make out sessions between the two. North sat next to them silently hoping they'd slow down so they don't get hurt so much if they were to break up, because although they were great together, he'd seen how his last pair had been with each other and then how they'd become when it all ended. North would've hated it if the same happened to Jack and Elsa. Looking over at the two he saw them, with Elsa's head resting on Jacks shoulder and Jacks head resting on top of hers.

Leaning forward to talk to Phil in whispers, North nudged Phils elbow. Phil looked behind at North, "I am worried, friend." North whispered to his assisstant, Phil was almost confused by why, until he remembered the conversation last night.

"Why?" Phil asked. Frowning and turning completely to see North.

"Because, what if all goes wrong, what if they get hurt. I won't see it happen again. Not like last time. It is not fair on them." North whispered. Neither North nor Phil knew of Jack listening in, he was simply resting his eyes, and as he listened to the quiet whispers, questions roamed his mind. What was North talking about. He tried his hardets not to frown. He tightened his hand around Elsa's.

This action woke Elsa, which in turn gave Jack the chance to announce that he too was awake. "Are we there yet?" Elsa mumbled sleepily. Jack kissed her head and left his head to linger in that position. North and Phil had stopped talking, which caused Jack to become confused.

They were talking about him and Elsa. But Why was North worried? Deciding that now wasn't the right time to question, Jack decided to hold his thoughts until a better time.

As the plane landed, the first person Elsa saw was her sister Anna. Jack smiled as the two sisters were reunited. He turned around in hope of seeing North or Phil walking past, but they were already ahead and were on their way home. "I'll ask you the next time I see you." Jack declared to himself. Elsa had in that time run over to Jack with her sister. Jacks attention turned to the two Arendelle's and he smiled, "Anna, its nice to see you again." He cheered.

"Yes, and Elsa has told me about the two of you getting together!" Anna squealed going into her little hyper mode. Jack nodded and smiled, but his mind still lingered on what North had said. He wrapped his arm around Elsa's shoulders and pulled her closer to him as they walked towards the yellow taxi that would take them back to Elsa's. Jack begged to stay the night.

Jack couldn't sleep that night. With Elsa sleeping in his arms he stared hopelessly out the window.

**Authors Notes: This is a little later than I had planned on posting it. So, is everyone desperate to know what North meant? If so, then you'll have to wait and see.**


	23. They Fell Out Of Love

**Authors Notes: So there will probably be a second part to this story, I realise it has been going on for too long and people might not be interested. I'm not sure yet.**

They Fell Out Of Love

It bugged Jack, too much. What was North talking about? Jack didn't want to leave the comfort of the bed, but it was playing on his mind too much. He knew where North lived, there had been previous times when Jack had gone to Norths house late at night in drunken desperation and demanded answers for something that Jack has since forgotten about. Kissing Elsa's cheek lightly, Jack left the warmth of her bed and dressed, making his way to Norths house. It was a big house that North lived in and Jack knew very well how to get inside without a key. North was rudely awoken by the sound and clattering pans in his kitchen. Getting himself prepared for an attack, North quietly made his way downstairs, flicking on the light switch and glaring at the man he saw in front of him. "Morning North. How did you sleep? Well? Good. I need you to answer me something." Jack greeted the Russian man. The man glared even more at his male skater and lead him towards his study. Jack stood at the back of the study leaning against a bookshelf, his poker face on, showing no emotion. North gestured with his hands for Jack to talk. Pushing his weight against the bookshelf, causing the furniture to wobble slightly, Jack took a seat in front of North, "What did you mean? On the plane." Jack questioned, and Norths anger washed away, by panic.

"You heard?" North asked, and Jack nodded. The old Russian sighed. "It was not meant for you toe hear." North admitted, Jack scoffed. "It was previous couple. They were like you and Snowflake." North admitted, sighing in defeat. Jack frowned, leaning in closer as if that would help hiim find out more. Pinching the bridge of his nose, North tried not to sigh once more. "They were in love. But because they spend too much time together on ice and in daily life, they kept fighting." North begins to remember how muc his previous dancers would fight and how much it pained him to see such a relationship, like theirs, crumble. "When love vanished from their lives, they left, no word of warning. I have not heard from them since." North admitted with a sad look in his eyes.

"Who were they?" Jack asked, inching closer and closer to the old, sad Russian man. North used to tell Jack about all his previous partners on the ice, he used to tell Jack about where they were now and what they did, anything. But he had never told Jack about this story. A story of a couple who fell in love and then fell out of love. By the looks of things, it pained North to think about it.

"He was the Sandman, and she was his dream. Andy Gold and Sandra Night." North explained, pulling out a picture, with two sandy blonde haired people, one woman and one man, both beaming at the camera whilst holding onto one another. North was standing behind them with a smile on his face. This photo was old, as North looked young, but the couple standing in the photo were short, happy and looked completely in love. Jack looked up from the picture to North, "They fell in love on ice, and they fell out of love on the ice. I do not want the same thing to happen between you and Elsa. Andy and Sandy made mistake, they spend too much time together, did not spend time apart. So they got bored." North explained with a frustrated groan behind his words.

"But... but the same won't happen between me and Elsa, we love each other, we would never want to be apart, not again." Jack told North, hoping to be some sort of comfort to the man. But North shook his head in disagreement.

"That is what they told me. They were in love. They would never fall apart. Three months after they tell me that, they are screaming and shouting and swearing and cursing. You tell me that you and Elsa are different. How? Because Snowflake shut you out for twelve years you think that when you meet again everything is peachy? No! Jack Frost! No! That is not how love works!" North shouted.

Jack backed away from the tall Russian man, who had risen from his chair and was glaring down at Jack with tears in his eyes. North looks away quickly, trying to compose himself. "North? I know its hard to understand this but-" Jack was cut short by North swiftly turning with anger in his bloodshot eyes.

"No, it is you who does not understand, Jack Frost. You say you love Elsa, but for how long?" North asks, turning to his drinks cabinet and pulling out a vodka bottle. "You want a drink, we shall talk more." North offered, Jack shook his head, not only was it too early for alcohol, but Jack wanted to go for a walk to think about this before he went back to Elsa. Jack told North most of that and North rolled his eyes, "You spend too long with Snowflake you will become like Sandman." North called out as Jack left his house and home. As the front door slammed shut, Norths wife walked into Norths study.

"Shnoodlekins? What is wrong?" she asked, she walked up to North wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder, she was tall enough to reach. They looked like the perfect happily married couple, only they too fought about a lot of things. But they always worked in out.

"My skaters, they keep falling in love with each other." North grumbled, knocking his vodka back and reaching for the bottle again. The Mrs saw and knocked the bottle away.

"What is wrong with that, North?" she asked, confused on why her husband seemed so angry with this. North sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing." North admitted to his wife.

**Authors Notes: I chose to call Sandman Andy, because... I'm not sure. Yes, Sandman was Norths old skating couple, I gave Sandman a girlfriend too. So, do you think I should create this story as a two part story? Or should I just keep going. Bare in mind this story is taking a very long time, I have about another twenty odd chapters I want to post. I want to keep people interested. I will inform people of the name and anything more, but this story is taking its time. **

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


	24. What Do You Want?

**Authors Notes: People! You are amazing! I have never had so many followers and favourites in any of my stories! I love you all! I am so sorry for the late update, I was preoccupied, but now I shall continue.**

What Do You Want?

Elsa woke up alone, feeling cold and disappointed that Jack wasn't next to her like he had been every other morning during the week. Yawning she emerged from her bedroom walking like a zombie towards the bathroom to brush her teeth and bathe. She felt disgusting. It was a relief just to get back to normality... normality with Jack that is. Elsa smiled at the thought as she lowered herself into the luke warm bath, she hated it when the water was too hot. Closing her eyes to make it easier to relax, Elsa started to think about all that time she had spent believing that Jack wouldn't understand her problem. She'd spent so long during highschool wondering if he even noticed her anymore. She hated being with Pitch, as Pitch well knew, but she didn't want Jack to think something bad of her if he knew the truth, and it pained Elsa to think, she trusted Pitch with the secret before she trusted Jack. With that thought she jumped out of the bath, wrapping herself in a towel. Before leaving the small steamed up room Elsa checked her appearance in the mirror. The voices began once more. They whispered nasty things like, bitch, traitor, how does Jack love you? Liar. And the word that always repeated itself, ever since her depression started, Monster... monster... monster. Screaming, she punched the mirror, causing the glass to shatter and break. Her hand bled. "Shit!" she groaned as she looked at her battered hand.

Anna had heard the smash and loud cursing and rushed into the bathroom to check on Elsa. "Elsa," she called as she knocked on the door, Elsa began to panic, she couldn't let Anna see her like this. "Elsa, please, I know you're in there, I heard a smash, what happened? Are you alright? Can you open the door?" Anna asked in concern, and suddenly the panic washed away from Elsa's features, as she wrapped her hand up in a damp tissue and made her way toward the door. Slowly, she turned the lock, and swiftly she opened the door. "Elsa, what happened, what did you do to your hand?" Anna asked, no longer worried about the broken mirror.

After drying herself, Elsa explained to Anna what had happened in the bathroom, she felt she could open up a bit more nowadays with her little sister. They'd made a promise when they were younger that they would never keep secrets from one another or keep each other in the dark. So the day when Anna had met a boy named Hans and told Elsa they were in a serious relationship, Elsa seemed very reluctant to accept it. Turned out Elsa was right.

After finishing the explanation, Anna sighed, "Elsa, they're just voices in your head, you've created them, and you need to stop thinking that whatever they are saying is right, because its not." Anna explained, Elsa smiled, though Anna was younger and more energetic, in a lot of ways, she gave great advice to her bigger, much more mature, sister. Anna later got a call from Kristoff asking if she wanted to go to the zoo with him, Anna has jumped at the chance claiming that was where they ad gone on their first date. Elsa knew better, they'd gone to meet Kristoff's rock obsessed family.

Once Anna had left there was a knock at the door, Elsa squealed believing it was Jack, she hadn't yet given him a key to the house and Jack wasn't one to call before he came knocking. Smiling to herself Elsa took in her appearance in the mirror beside the front door before swinging it open. The man that stood before her was not Jack. He was a man Elsa had hoped never to see again. "Pitch? W-what do you want?" she asked, her voice sounding too scared. Shaking her head and coughing to get her surprised voice back to normal she repeated in a more snappy tone, "What do you want?" it was almost a sneer.

Pitch tutted, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger, "Thats no way to treat your new partner, Elsie." Pitch whispered at her. It was the treatment he always showed her. Elsa frowned.

"What do you mean 'partner'?" Elsa asked, a glare on her face as she looked in his black eyes. They weren't truly black, Pitch was known for wearing black eye contacts. Pitch was known for wearing everything black. It drove Elsa insane, still does, but she doesn't dream to care no more.

"I have been entered into the skating tornament. The same one dear Jack Frost has been entered for. Since you love skating," Pitch started, walking past Elsa and into the house, he mumbled something, something about his new girlfriend not being able to skate for toffee, then continuing his statement, "I believed you'd be perfect for being my partner." He turned and faced her.

Elsa scoffed, "Sorry, Pitch, but I've already got my partner." Elsa told him, gesturing with her hands for him to leave. He glared down at her waiting for more information, "My partner is _Jack Frost_." Elsa sneered at him. In anger, Pitch raised his hand ready to slap her, but stopped as he thought of something. Everyone knew about Norths previous couple, they didn't even make it to the competition. He smirked, chuckling softly to himself, taking a wet strand of Elsa's hair, twiddling it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Alright, I hope everything works out well for you, my little bitch. I'd hate if anything were to happen that might hurt you in anyway." Pitch sneered as he walked out of the door.

Elsa watched as the evil man walked away, she scoffed rolling her eyes before slamming the door shut.

But secretly she worried what he meant.

**Authors Notes: OMG I am so sorry, I didn't mean to take so long, I have finally updated, but I don't feel it is enough. Please tell me what you think.**


	25. It Doesn't Matter

**Authors Notes: So originally I was going to have Sandman in this chapter, but I thought, no be patient. So this chapter, is going to be mainly Jack and Elsa... with Anna and Kristoff.**

It Doesn't Matter

After Jack had finally cooled off he made his way back to Elsa's. But the anger still surged through him. He concealed his emotions, taking a deep breath before knocking lightly on the door of Elsa's house. As Elsa opened the door, she flung her arms around his neck, Jack was thankful she hadn't yet asked him where on earth he had been all day, it was late, later than Jack had planned on returning. But there was so much on his mind. North had barely answered his question and only gave him more questions that Jack needed answering. Jack wrapped his arms around Elsa's slim form, he kissed her neck, and sensed how tense and clingy she was so suddenly, "Snowflake, whats wrong?" Jack asked, but the feel of calling Elsa 'Snowflake' didn't feel right anymore, because it was the name that North called Elsa. Jack rubbed small circles on Elsa's back, kissing her neck once more, he nuzzled his nose into the crook between her head and neck smelling that vanilla scent that drove him wild. Pulling away slightly, he looked at his lover more clearly, tilting his head to look at her with hooded eyes, it was beginning to calm him down more, just looking at Elsa and all her beauty seemed to ease his mind. "Els? Come on, whats wrong?" He asked, but instead of answering him, Elsa pulled his neck down so she could kiss him properly. They held onto one another as their tongues danced with one another, small moans escaped from both, and Elsa gasped as she was pushed back onto the wall, the kiss breaking. She stopped him from continuing the kiss so she could explain.

"P-Pitch... he came here... he asked me to be his partner, Jack... I told him no... Jack, where was you?" Elsa asked in breaths, its funny how much breath kissing can take away from a person. Jack was taken back, instead of pulling Elsa into a comforting hug like they both so much wanted, he scratched the back of his head walking away from Elsa. Elsa saw how angry he was and her eyes began to glisten with tears, she looked pleadingly and longingly at him, "Jack, please, I'm sorry. I love you. Jack, just please, tell me where you have been all day." She pleaded taking one of his hands in hers and kissing it softly. Jack was still frustrated, so he snatched his hand away from hers and paced around in front of her a few times. "Jack, just tell me whats wrong! I told you! Now you tell me!" Elsa demanded.

"It doesn't matter!" Jack shouted back at her, instantly wishing his tone didn't sound so harsh as he saw the expression on Elsa's face, she seemed hurt. Jack walked over to her with his arms opened , he encircled her in his strong arms, whispering softly into her ear. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so mean. I'm sorry. I love you too, baby. I'm just angry that Pitch was here. Why didn't you call me?" Jack asked as he soothed her, picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the couch were he sat, with her resting on his lap. He rubbed her thighs as he looked up into her blue eyes.

"I didn't know how long you'd be." Elsa admitted as she cupped his face with her hands. He smiled allowing the light movements to tickle his cheeks and comfort him more. But once more the words of North struck him, 'they fell out of love'. He looked away from Elsa, he couldn't imagine not being inlove with her or her not loving him. It all seemed so untrue that he chose to ignore it... for a moment. As Elsa slowly moved closer to him, Jack stopped her.

"No, I, uh, I need to go and... see my mom. I haven't seen her since before the trip to Paris. I'll be back later, I promise." Jack mumbled just as Elsa's lips brushed over his. As he finished his sentence she pursed her lips together and nodded rolling off of him and onto the couch beside him. He sensed her disappointment and chuckled, cupping her face in his hands once more, "Hey, I promised I'll be back later, I just want to tell my mom a few things. You won't be sleeping alone, don't worry." He tells her, kissing her forehead, both cheeks and nose. Elsa followed Jack out the door, as he left, Anna entered. She nodded at Jack and gave Elsa a cheeky wink.

During a small dinner, Anna asked why Elsa seemed so upset, "Sis, he has only gone to see his mom. Surely thats not a crime." Anna giggled as she tucked into her salad. Elsa rolled her eyes as she rolled her tomato around the plate.

"Its not that. Its just... he seemed so upset when I told him about Pitch coming here asking me to be his partner." Elsa explained, and suddenly, her little sister had burst from laughing so much. "What?" Elsa asked confused as to why that seemed so funny, overall it took Anna a minute to calm herself down.

"You!" Anna exclaimed pointing at her, a beaming smile on her face, "Your exboyfriend shows up, asking you to be his partner, you tell Jack who a) hates Pitch and b) is crazy in love with you, and you don't think that he is going to be at least just a little bit upset. Wow, you really don't know much about a mans reaction to things." Anna explained smiling like a maniac.

Jack didn't show up like he'd promised... well he did, but not until 1.00 am. Elsa was fast asleep when he slipped into the bed beside her, his arms snaking around her waist. He kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before sleep engulfed him.

**Authors Notes: I'm sorry, but Jelsa is going to start... collapsing now, but don't worry, it will be a happy ending.**


	26. Don't Lose Her

**Authors Notes: A quote, I heard a boy say to another boy about a girl will be in this, it shall be between Phil and Jack.**

Don't Lose Her

The next morning the pair went to the ice skating rink, with Jack keeping his distance from his confused girlfriend. Today was the first day of practice, they had their routine and all of them were happy with how it had turned out, they needed the music, but Phil and Elsa would sort that, they needed costumes, but that was being dealt with by Norths wife. Everything was working out well, except for Jack and Elsa, Jack hadn't even spoken to Elsa all morning. She constantly looked over toward him to see if anything had changed in his expression, but he stayed moody, not bothering to look at her. As the pair of them entered the ice rink, skates on, wrapped up in warm coats because of the cold atmosphere, a distance between them, North began to announce what he wanted from both of them. "I want you to practice the whole routine, from there we can see which parts need improvement and who needs to do what." North announced, Jack gulped. As North began to walk away Jack followed after the man wanting to make a suggestion or proposition. North seemed to look rather disappointed by Jacks request, but nodded. Of course they both needed to warm up before they started, with Jack skating around the rink a few times, as far away from Elsa as he could, Elsa stretched her limbs, watching as Jack skated around, and wondering what was wrong. Why was he avoiding her? Had she done something to upset him? Elsa stopped stretching as she felt a pain in her chest and the voices begin once more. Jack from the other side of the rink watched as she clutched her hands to her chest and was whispering something to herself. He felt a strong guilt flood him.

"Whats wrong Jack?" A voice called out as the man who owned the voice skated towards him. Jack shook his head as if to say 'nothing', because he didn't want to tell Phil that he was keeping his distance from the girl he loved to save them both from a painful heartbreak, if it were to happen, and Jack didn't want North to suffer with another couple falling apart. _Its better like this_ Jack thought to himself, he turned away from Phil and continued to skate around the rink. "Jack." Phil said in a louder tone, a tone that said he was there and he would listen. Jack turned on his skate.

"I'm doing the right thing, for both of us." Jack told Phil, and strangely, the man began to laugh, Jack whipped his head round to look at the man in confusion, "Whats so funny?" He asked as Phil continued to laugh. "I'm keeping my distance from the girl I love so _we _don't get hurt when or if something happens between us. And your laughing as if I told a joke." Jack snapped, silently, so Elsa on the other side wouldn't hear, because thie room gave a great echo when somebody shouted or spoke rather loud.

"I'm guessing North told you about Andrew and Sandra, or as North called them Sandy." Phil remarked leaning against the bumper of the rink. Jack turned to face Phil, he nodded softly and looked down at his skates. "Why do you think that shutting Elsa out is a good option?" Phil asked, Jack went to protest, but as he thought it through the other man was right. "Maybe you should tell her. It would put her at ease and maybe she could help you figure it out." Phil suggested, Jack shook his head as he too leaned against the bumper, but he continued to watch as Elsa hugged herself on one of the seats. Jack felt the guilt rush through him more. "So what, your just going to continue with this?" Phil asked pointing over at Elsa. Jacks heart sank, he couldn't win in this sitaution.

"I don't want North to have to suffer with _another_ couple breaking up and-" Jack was cut short by Phils scoff, Jack glared up at North before continuing what he wanted to say, "Have another situation like Sandy." Jack finished.

"You and Elsa are not like Sandy. Sandy was never going to last, I could see that when they first started, they weren't in love. What are you going to do? Listen to North and lose the girl you love? Or _don't _listen to North and _don't _lose her?" Phil explained and question the shorter man beside him. Jack stood there thinking about it.

"But what if me and Elsa _do _break up and I _do _lose her?" Jack asked, arching an eyebrow as if challenging Phil to answer that question. Phil rolled his eyes.

"I thought you knew the answer to that? Forget North for a moment, he doesn't matter. This is you and Elsa, Jelsa, Jack Frost and Elsa Arendelle. She is the girl you love, she is the girl you have loved for so many years, and you forgave her for shutting you out. Forget the skating, forget anyone else. You are Jack Frost, and if you feel like you are losing her, fight for her. If you lose her, fight for her!" Phil exclaimed shaking Jack. The other man raked a hand through his dyed white hair. Phil frowns, "I never understood why you dyed your hair _white_. I'm pretty sure the ladies loved you with brown hair." Phil remarked, Jack chuckled.

"Thanks Phil." Jack said as he stopped, Phil nodded, turning on the heel of his skate and skating off. Jack looked back around to see Elsa, but she wasn't there no more. On the seat he saw her white skates, but no Elsa. In panic Jack skated over to the other side of the rink, exiting and racing up the small steps to the seat Elsa had once vacated and now only her skates sat. "Shit!" Jack exclaimed as he looked around the rink.

She wasn't there no more. She'd left. She believed Jack hated her. All because he had avoided her.

Just like Jack believed she'd hated him when she shut him out.

**Authors Notes: Was there a twist? I don't know. WHAT DO YOU THINK? NOT JUST ABOUT THE TWIST (if there was a twist) BUT ABOUT THE CHAPTER TOO! Apologies for the Capitalisation.**


	27. I Think We Need A Break

**Authors Notes: So, I understand dear readers that you believe North is an idiot, but trust me, he is a good idiot. Just didn't think in this case.**

I Think We Need A Break

Jack raced out of the building, still in his skates, only stopping to take off the awkward skating boots when his feet hit concrete. He swore under his breath as he searched the streets frantically. It couldn't have been that long ago that Elsa had left, Jack would've seen, wouldn't he? Jack groaned. He mentally noted to himself to beat Norths ass later. First things first, he had to find Elsa. Raking a hand through his unruly hair as he searched the busy streets of the town centre. In only socks, holding his skates in his hands Jack ran off in a random direction. Not so random since Jack knew this was the route Elsa would take if she was going home. But would she go home? Jack stopped in the middle of the street turning his head back and forth, thinking. If Elsa was upset, the last place she'd want to go is home. Jack remembered from when they were kids Elsa used to beg Jack whenever she was upset to go to the park with her. But she was older now, things might've changed since she was younger. In annoyance and frustration with himself Jack shouted a curse to the sky. A voice which Jack didn't want to hear came from beside him. "Thats not very nice Jack, you know, there are children around, I'm sure they wouldn't want to hear you swearing to the heavens." Pitch, his sinister snake like voice came like a hiss in Jacks left ear. Jack whipped his head round glaring at the tall man dressed entirely in black.

"Go to hell, Pitch." Jack sneered, with a quick final decision, Jack decided to search the parks, there was one not too far from here, it was a very small park, with a childs play area and a field with trees and benches. Stones from the concrete ground stubbed his toes, but his mind paid no attention to the lingering pain that he felt from the tiny objects. He was too focused on finding his girlfriend. He had to apologise to her, he had to make this right, he couldn't live without _his_ 'Snow Queen', _his_ 'Snowflake', _his_ 'Snow Angel'.

"Gladly," Pitch said cheerily as he tried to catch up to the shorter, but more built up and desirable man, Pitch was panting and that caused Jack to smirk, even without shoes on, Jack was managing to be more atheletic than the bastard beside him, "But you're going the wrong way!" Pitch snapped, stopping, Jack too stopped a short distance after Pitch, turning to look at Pitch a bit more, "Elsa went home." Pitch said and in no time at all, Jack made his way to Elsa's house.

It seemed odd, how Pitch had seemed so willing to help him, even though throughout most of their highschool years, tough Pitch was in a higher year than he, Jack and Pitch always hated one another, one year they'd gotten into such a big fight in the school canteen, three teachers had to restrain each boy. But nonetheless Pitch had told Jack the truth in this situation, for there Elsa was, sitting in front of the TV, a hot chocolate in hand watching some rubbish Rom-Com. "Els, babe, I'm really sorry, I-I wasn't thinking." Jack softly told her as he sat beside her, she'd gone back to wearing long sleeved thick wooly jumpers, this particular one covered her completely made her look like a giant teddy, her long black leggings informed him that as soon as she got in she'd changed, and her make-up, was smudged long streaks of black tear stains were on her cheeks and she didn't dare look at him. "Elsa, please. North, he told me-" he was cut short by Elsa's scoff.

"Don't you dare." She snapped, her voice sounding choked and broken, "Don't you dare pin this on North, you didn't have to avoid me, you chose to!" Elsa snapped, more tears pouring down her face. Jack sighed, she had a point. He knew he was deeply, madly and truly in love with Elsa, and he knew that if things had ever happened between them, they'd sort it. But Jack took Norths advice in staying away from her. Now he regretted it more than ever.

"I know. I'm sorry. That was a... a dick move of me. But please, I promise, I won't do that again-" he begged hoping she would see beyond this little mistake, but he was once again cut short by her.

"Why did you do it in the first place?" Elsa asked, her eyes watery. Jack raked a hand through his hair as he thought about the situation, he knew he needed to tell Elsa about what he had heard from North and what Phil had told him, but would she believe or even listen to him. So he explained, and she did listen. He explained about Norths previous couple and how after they'd split up North was distraught and had no couple anymore and how Jack didn't want North to go through that again, or for them to seperate. "Seriously?" Elsa asked in a mocking tone, Jack nodded, she rolled her eyes. "Did you know that Norths previous couple also worked together outside of skating, they lived together?" She asked him, he nodded, North had informed him of that, "Right, and did you also know that North had them working extra hard because they were his first couple and he didn't know if it was going to work out?" Elsa asked, Jack took a while, before he shook his head.

Elsa chuckled, and shook her own head, "Elsa, please, I know, I made a mistake, another one, but I seriously, truly, honestly, do care about you and I do love-" he was cut off by her sniffling, he looked at her, to see the tears on her face stream down more, "Snowflake," Jack cooed wrapping his arms around her. But she wriggled out of his hold.

"I think we need a break, Jack. Because I think we took things a little too fast, and working together as well as being together seems to make you doubt our love more than believe it." Elsa told him, walking out of the room, and leading Jack to the door.

Jack looked down at her and for a brief moment of braveness, he kissed her passionately. "I will wait for you." Jack whispered holding her close to him.

She nodded as she watched him walk away, "And I'll always love you, Jack Frost." She whispered to herself.

**Authors Notes: Believe me peeps, I hate myself for this chapter just as much as you hate me. But please review.**


End file.
